Guardian Angel
by Renthead621
Summary: Takes place 4 years after Fallen Angel. Roger's wife died and he's raising their 2 little girls on his own with the help of the bohemians. MarkMimi, MoJo. It has been changed to include RogerOC. Please read and review. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"Keira, no." Roger called out as he slept in the bed he and Keira once shared. Keira had succumbed to AIDS 3 years earlier, not long after Riley was born. The pregnancy had shut down her immune system. She fought many infections to no avail for a year. A week after Riley's first birthday, she died. Just after they found out that Riley was negative. Roger had been raising Kylie and Riley by himself with the help of his friends ever since.

"Dad. Dad, wake up. It's just a dream. Daddy." Kylie said quietly as she shook Roger out of his sleep. She was 9 years old and had taken to taking care of Roger and Riley. It wasn't the first time she was woken up in the middle of the night by Roger calling out Keira's name.

"Where is she? She was right here and then she disappeared." he asked looking around bolting up in the bed.

"Daddy, she's not here. She's been gone for 3 years. You have to let her go. She wouldn't want you to be like this." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sorry princess. I'm sorry I keep waking you up like this. I know it's hard for you having to take care of me." he said reaching out for her.

"It's OK dad. I understand. You miss her. I miss her too." she told him hugging him tight.

"I miss her so much." he whispered kissing her head.

"I know daddy. Do you want me to stay in here with you?" she asked looking up at him.

"I should be asking you that question. I haven't been a very good dad to you and Riley, have I?" he asked looking down at her.

"Dad, you're the best dad me and Riley could have. You're just going through a rough time without mom. Especially this time of year." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I just can't believe it's been 3 years already. It seems like only yesterday she was here, you know? Dancing with you, playing with Riley, making fun of my hair." he told her as tears filled up his eyes.

"I know dad. Uncle Collins is gonna be by early to take me to school. Do you want me to call Aunt Mimi to sit with you and Riley?" she asked looking up at him.

"No princess. I'm fine. You should go back to bed. You have school. I love you Kylie." he smiled kissing her head again.

"I love you too daddy. Good night." she smiled looking over at him before she left the room. He felt bad that at 9 years old, Kylie had to take care of him and Riley. She was strong like her mother. She promised Keira that she would take care of them before she died and she didn't want to let her mother down. As Roger laid back down, Riley called out for him.

"Daddy." Riley called out from her room.

"What's the matter little one?" he asked quietly as he entered her room.

"Daddy, I want a drink." she said looking up at him.

"OK sweetie. Come on. But you have to be quiet. We don't want to wake your sister up, OK?" he smiled picking the 4 year old up from her bed.

"Daddy, why were you yelling at mommy?" she asked looking over at him.

"I had a dream about mommy, but I'm OK now. Why don't I get you a drink of water and you can come lay down in my room with me, OK? I don't want you to wake your sister up." he smiled looking up at her before kissing her head.

"OK daddy. Can we go to the park when Kylie goes to school?" she asked as he sat he on the kitchen counter next to the sink.

"Yeah little one. We can go to the park. You know, I love you, right?" he asked looking over at her.

"I know daddy." she smiled kicking her feet as he reached over to hug her.

"Why don't I get you a drink and we can go lay down. I'll tell you about mommy, OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"OK daddy. I like hearing about mommy. You can tell me how you got married for christmas and you bought mommy a pretty dress." she smiled as he handed her a cup filled with water.

"OK little one." he smiled at her as he picked her up and carried her into his room.

"Daddy, did mommy like water?" she asked holding the up in her hand as they sat on the bed.

"Yes Riley, she loved water." he laughed looking over at her.

"Me too. I love water like mommy did." she smiled as Roger looked over at the pictures of Keira that adourned the bedroom.

"You look just like mommy little one." he smiled looking over at her.

"I'm pretty like mommy?" she asked handing him the cup to put on his night stand.

"You're beautiful like mommy. Like mommy and Kylie." he smiled leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"Daddy, you miss mommy, don't you?" she asked looking upat him.

"Yeah, I do little one. But she gave me the most amazing presents ever." he smiled looking down at her.

"Me and Kylie, right daddy?" she smiled leaning up onto his chest.

"That's right. You and Kylie are the greatest gifts your mom ever gave me." he smiled kissing her and they fell asleep.

"Daddy, Uncle Collins is here. You gotta take your meds?" Kylie said quietly waking Roger up as she could give him his pills.

"OK princess, thank you. Did you eat breakfast?" he asked before taking his meds. He gently moved Riley to the other side of the bed so he could get up.

"Yeah dad. I had cereal. I'm cool, really. I gotta go. I'll see you later." she said leaning up to kiss him goodbye.

"OK. Me and Riley are going to the park today, so we'll pick you up, OK?" he said looking down at her.

"Dad, it's OK. Aunt Mimi usually picks me up. I'm OK." she said looking up at him.

"I'll see you later princess." he said smiling down at her.

"OK dad. I'll see you later." she smiled before leaving the apartment with Collins. He stood by the bedroom door looking around. How did his little girl become so independent?

"I fucked up Keira. I wasn't there for her. She's been taking care of me for so long, I forgot she was just a little girl." he said quietly as he layed back down in the bed. Before long he was asleep again.

"Roger, it's OK. It's not too late." a voice said as Roger looked around.

"Who was that?" he asked looking around.

"Roger, it's me. Don't you recognize your own wife's voice? Geez, I have been gone too long." she laughed as Roger continued to look around.

"Keira?" he asked catching a glimpse of Keira dressed all in white.

"Yeah Baby, it's me. You know you haven't fucked up yet. There's still time for you fix it." she said as Roger walked to her. "I can't believe Riley's 4 already." she said as Roger continued to stare at the her.

"Yeah, she looks just like you Baby." he smiled looking at her.

"Roger, it's not too late for Kylie. You can still make sure she gets to be a kid. She's just trying to do what she thinks I want her to do and that's take care of you and Riley. But ultimately she's your daughter Roger. Taking the weight of the world on her shoulders." she said as he looked into her blue eyes.

"Keira, I don't know how I let it get this far. I mean, One day you were gone and I was taking care of Riley and the next Kylie was doing everything. Getting herself ready for school and checking up on me." he said looking down at her.

"She'll be OK Roger. She just needs you to tell her it's OK for her to be the kid. You can handle it. You can handle this without me. You just need to move on." she said as Roger ran his fingers through his hair.

"I really miss you Keira. I can't do this without you. Me and the girls need you so much." he said as she slowly began to disappear. "Keira, don't leave me again, please. I need you." he pleaded as Riley woke up.

"Daddy, are you OK?" Riley asked shaking him from his sleep.

"Um, yeah. I'm OK little one." he said over at her.

"Who were you talking to?" Riley asked looking up at him.

"Um, no one little one. Do you want breakfast?" he asked looking over at the picture of Keira on his nightstand.

"Yeah I do. Can you make me pancakes?" she asked looking up at him.

"Sure, I'll make you pancakes." he smiled picking her up and bringing her towards the kitchen.

"Morning mommy." she smiled looking up at the picture.

"Come on little one. Breakfast time." he smiled looking at the picture before directing his attention back to Riley and bringing her to the kitchen for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, I told you Aunt Mimi was picking me up. You didn't have to come get me." Kylie said looking up at Roger.

"It's OK princess. I wanted to come get you." he smiled as she took his hand.

"Where's Riley?" she asked looking up at him as they started walking towards the apartment.

"She's with Aunt Mimi at the park. I wanted to talk to you alone. We never get to spend any time alone together anymore." he said looking down at her.

"It's OK dad. I understand. Things are hard on you with mom gone and you having to take care of Riley." she said as he stopped in the middle of the side walk.

"You know, it's my job to take care of you too Kylie. Just because your mom's gone, it doesn't mean you have to take care of me." he said looking down at her.

"Dad, I know you miss mom. I do too." she said looking up at him.

"But you should be a kid Kylie. You shouldn't be getting yourself ready for school and getting up with me when I call out in the middle of the night for her. You should be blasting your walkman and going shoe shopping with your Aunts." he said looking down at her.

"Shoe shopping? Dad, you've been watching way too many chick flicks." she laughed looking up at him.

"You know what I mean kid." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad, but I like taking care of you and Riley. It's what mom would want me to do." she said looking up at him.

"No Kylie it's not what mom would want you to do. She just wants you to be a kid. I'm supposed to be the adult around here. I should be taking care of you and your baby sister." he said looking down at her.

"How do you know dad? She's not here and someone has to take care of you. You're a mess without mom." she said looking up at him.

"Kylie, do you believe in guardian angels?" he asked looking down at her.

"Dad, we were just talking about mom. Don't change the subject." she yelled looking up at him.

"I'm not changing the subject. Listen to me." he said taking her hand and leading her to a park bench.

"Dad, what's going on?" she asked as he sat her down.

"Do you believe in guardian angels?" he asked again looking down at her.

"I guess so. I mean, Aunt Mimi's always saying that Auntie Angel and mommy are looking out for us. Me, you and Riley." she said looking up at him.

"I know, and I always believed that Aunt Angel and mommy were looking out for us too, but... oh man, you're gonna think I'm insane." he said getting up from the bench to pace around in front of it.

"Dad, just tell me. In this family anything is possible." she said looking up at him.

"Your mom talked to me." he blurted out as she looked up at him.

"Dad, what are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"Your mom. She spoke to me. After you went to school I laid back down with Riley and I fell back to sleep. She came to me. She told me that you'll be OK and she misses us." he said sitting down next to her.

"Dad, you haven't been sleeping that good lately. And you've been dreaming about mom a lot. Maybe you just wanted to see her." she said looking up at him.

"You think I'm crazy. I don't blame you. I thought I was crazy too, but it was her. She was telling me how big Riley had gotten and how she wants you to be a kid." he said leaning over to her.

"Dad, it was just a dream." she said looking up at him.

"No Kylie, it wasn't. She told me she wants me to move on. From now on things are gonna be different. Don't you see princess? I've never been more clear." he said looking over at her.

"Dad, I'm glad mom helped you, but if you're not ready to move on. You don't have to make up mom telling you to move on. It's been 3 years. You're allowed to move on you know." she said getting up.

"I'm not making this up Kylie, it's the truth. She came to me in my dreams and told me to move on, for you and your sister." he said looking up at her.

"OK dad. I'm sorry. I just don't like seeing you like this. I mean, mom's been gone 3 years and you still wear your wedding ring and you still cry for her. You don't think I hear you, but I do. Late at night when you think I'm asleep, I'm not. I hear you talking to her pictures in the living room and crying about how much you miss her and you love her and you can't do this without her. Dad, you can do it without her. You have to. You have me and Riley. If I don't take care of you, who will? You? I'm afraid you're gonna stop taking your meds so me and Riley have to go live with Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi and you can be with her." she yelled starting to cry.

"Kylie, I would never do that. I love you and your sister too much. You have to believe that." he said getting up to go to her.

"How do I know that dad? You have no idea how scary it is. I'm afraid one day I'm gonna wake up and you're gonna be sick like mom was and then me and Riley will have nobody." she cried looking up at him as he took her in this arms.

"I'm not gonna do that Kylie, I promise you. I won't do that to you and your sister. It's bad enough you're gonna lose me too soon already. I'm not gonna make it happen sooner." he said leaning down to kiss her head. He hated that Kylie thought he was gonna expedite his death to be with Keira. Yeah, he missed Keira very much, but he never wanted to leave his girls. He loved Kylie and Riley too much. He knew that he would have to leave them eventually and he was not looking forward to it.

"Daddy, can you and me go to the Life Cafe?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

"Of course we can princess. Just you and me." he smiled wiping her tear stained face.

"Thanks dad. I love you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too Kylie. You and your sister are my world. You know that, right?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah daddy. We know." she smiled tightening her arms around his waist to hug him again.

* * *

"Is she OK?" Mimi asked as Roger came out of Kylie's room. They had spend the afternoon together talking about Keira and Angel. When they got back Kylie was tired. She went in to get her pajamas on and Roger went in to kiss her good night.

"Yeah, she's OK. She was afraid I missed Keira so much that I would stop taking my meds." he told her sitting on the couch leaning his head in her hands.

"We've all been worried about that Roger. It's been 3 years and you're still married to her. She told you to move on when she died and you haven't. You haven't changed anything here in the apartment. You haven't taken your wedding ring off. You haven't done anything." she said looking up at him.

"What do you want me to do Mimi? Act like my wife never existed?" he asked getting up from the couch.

"Of course not Roger. No one wants you to do that, but you deserve to move on. I mean, it's been 3 years." she said looking up at him.

"You keep saying 3 years like it's been so long. You don't understand. No one understands, Keira was my wife. I married her. I have 2 daughters with her. We were supposed to have a life together. A life we were robbed of because of this damn disease. She wasn't supposed to die first Mimi. It was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the one who died first." he told her quietly so Kylie and Riley couldn't hear him.

"Roger, listen to me. Those girls need you just as much as they need Keira. It's not fair that they lost their mother so young and it's not fair that they're gonna lose us too, but this is the hand those beautiful little girls were dealt. All we can do is love them while we're here. Now sit down. You're gonna wake the girls up." she said getting up to go to him.

"I'm not supposed to be doing this without her Mimi. She's supposed to be right in there watching Riley sleep, or over there making Kylie's lunch for tomorrow. She's not supposed to be dead." he cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know sweetie." she whispered comforting him.

"I can't do this without her Mimi. I can't. How am I gonna raise 2 girls on my own? What do I know about raising girls?" he asked looking down at her.

"You're already doing it Roger. Those girls are so lucky to have you as their father." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah and what about when their teenagers? It won't be long with Kylie and then Riley. How am I gonna do this without her?" he asked looking down at her.

"You'll be able to do it Roger. You know, Keira always used to have you had a way with the ladies. Sure, you were awkward, but you knew how to make a girl feel special. I know you always made me feel special." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Mimi, but how is that gonna help me with my daughters?" he asked looking down at her.

"You'll figure it out. I have to get home to Mark. I'll talk to you tomorrow. And anytime you want me to watch Riley, just call. I love spending time with my little angel." she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Mimi. I appreciate your help with the little one. I would have taken her with me, but I needed to spend time alone with Kylie. Oh, and tomorrow can you pick Kylie up from school? I'm gonna go out and look for a job." he said looking down at her.

"That's great Roger. I'm happy for you. Of course I'll pick Kylie up. Those girls are my family too. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Mimi. Thanks for everything." he said smiling down at her as he walked her to the door.

"Never a problem Roger. Bye." she smiled as she left the apartment. Roger closed the door and looked to the many pictures of Keira. He walked over to the one hanging on the wall outside his bedroom and took it off the wall.

"Baby, I'm sorry for how I've been acting. I know the girls need me and I let them down. I let you down. But those days are over. I'm gonna stop feeling sorry for my self and start putting those girls first." he said kissing his finger before touching the picture. He smiled at it as he hung it back up and went to the bedroom to lay down.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know Roger, I always dreamed of the day when our girls would be all grown up and we would be able to travel and make love all day long. Do you remember us talking about that?" she asked looking over at him laying in the bed.

"Yeah Baby, I remember that. But we're not gonna be able to do that now." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, we're gonna have out time together. I just have to wait for you, that's all. But I'm willing to wait as long as I need to, so don't hurry up, OK? The girls need you." she whispered leaning over to him before vanishing.

"Keira, don't leave me." he called out as Kylie entered the bedroom.

"Daddy, get up. Dad, you're having another dream." she whispered shaking him.

"Keira." he called out bolting up in the bed again looking around for her but only finding Kylie.

"No dad, it's me. Mom's not here. Are you OK?" she asked sitting down next to him on the bed.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry Kylie. I dreamed of her again." he said looking up at her.

"That's OK dad. I know you're trying. Can I lay in here with you?" she asked looking over at him.

"Sure princess. You know, you're gonna be too big to do this pretty soon. You're not gonna need your old man too much when you get older." he said looking over at her as she climbed into the bed next to him.

"Who says? I'm always gonna need you daddy. You're gonna be so sick of me needing you." she smiled looking over at him before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you remember the day we brought you home?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, you, mommy and everyone picked me up from grandmas. I was Riley's age." she said smiling up at him.

_5 Years earlier_

"_Kylie Rose, can you come down here for a minute?" Keira called out as Kylie came running down the stairs._

"_What mommy?" she asked rushing into the room._

"_I want you to meet a few more people, OK? These are my friends Roger, Mark and Collins." Keira said leaning down to pick Kylie up into her arms._

"_Hi Roger." Kylie smiled looking up at him._

"_Hi princess. You are so pretty. Just like your mom." he smiled looking down at her seeing the little girl's blond hair and blue eyes that were clearly Keira's._

"_Are you gonna live with us too?" Kylie asked looking up at Roger._

"_No princess, I'm not. I have my own room above yours." he smiled as Mrs. Jenkins looked at him confused._

"_It's not that we don't want to, it's just better for Kylie right now." Keira said looking up at her mother._

"_You really have grown up Keira." Mrs. Jenkins smiled looking at her._

"_You should really come to the city and see my apartment. It looks great." Keira said smiling at her._

"_I would love to sweetie. Do you kids want to stay for dinner?" Mrs. Jenkins asked looking down at them._

"_No thanks mom. We have a long trip back to the city and we want to get Kylie settled in." Keira said looking over at Kylie._

"_Maybe next time, Mrs. Jenkins." Roger said smiling at her._

"_OK then. Roger, Mark, Collins would you three come and help me get Kylie's things from the other room?" Mrs. Jenkins asked looking up at them._

"_We'd love to Mrs. Jenkins." Collins smiled following her into the other room._

"_Are you ready to go home sweetie?" Keira asked looking up at Kylie._

"_Yeah, I am. I can't wait." she smiled hugging Keira tighly around her neck._

"_OK sweetie, you be good for mommy and all of her friends, OK?" Mrs. Jenkins smiled looking over at Kylie._

"_OK grandma. I will. I love you." she smiled leaning over to hug her grandmother good bye._

"_I love you sweetie. I'll come visit you in a couple of weeks, OK?" she smiled looking down at her._

"_OK grandma. I'll see you in a couple of weeks." she said smiling up at her as Keira put her down as Roger held her coat. _

"_Come on princess. You have to put your coat on, OK?" Roger smiled kneeling down to help her on with her coat._

"_OK Roger." she smiled looking at him as he zippered her coat._

"_There you go princess. All warm." he smiled as she looked up at Keira._

"_Thank you Roger." she smiled looking up at him._

"_You are very welcome Kylie." he smiled standing up as she took his and Keira's hands._

"_Bye mom. Thanks for everything." Keira smiled leaning in to hug her mother._

"_Just take care of yourself and Kylie, OK? That's all I ask." she smiled hugging her daughter tight._

"_No problem mom. I will." she smiled looking over at her as they left the house._

"_It was really nice meeting you Mrs. Jenkins." Roger smiled looking over at her before leaving the house with them._

"_You too Roger. Take care of my girls, OK?" she smiled as Roger looked down at them._

"_It will be my pleasure." he smiled as they began walking to the train station._

"I knew before I even met you that I wanted you to be my daughter." he smiled kissing her head.

"I'm glad. You're the best dad ever." she smiled before laying her head down on his chest and falling asleep. Roger couldn't sleep. He just looked back and forth between Kylie and the pictures of Keira in the bedroom. He thought about what Kylie and Mimi had told him earlier. He hadn't moved on at all since Keira died. Her dresser still contained her clothes and he still wore his wedding band. He looked down at it and started taking it off. In the middle, he stopped and looked at the pictures of Keira again. He wasn't sure he was ready to take his ring off. He slid it back on and fell back to sleep.

"Roger, why did you stop?" Keira asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I'm not ready yet Keira. I don't think I'll ever be ready." he said looking up at her.

"She's ready. She's ready for you to stop living in the past and start living for now. Kylie's got a point Baby. You need to move on and taking off your wedding ring is a start. Do it for her Roger." she said looking down at her sleeping daughter.

"But I don't want to just forget you like you never came into my life. Without you, I wouldn't have our girls." he said looking down at Kylie sleeping in his arms.

"Roger, I'm not saying you have to forget me. I hope you never forget me. But you deserve to have a life that doesn't center around your dead wife." she said looking over at him.

"I know Keira. They deserve me to move on. I want to give our girls the world." he said looking up at her.

"So get up off your ass and do it Roger." she smiled fading away. As Keira disappeared Roger was jarred out of his sleep by his alarm clock. He had set the alarms so he could get up and get Kylie ready for school. He had dropped the ball for so long, he wanted to make it up to her.

"Hey princess, it's time to get up." Roger whispered gently waking her up.

"What time is it?" she asked looking up at him.

"It's 6:30 princess. Come on. You have to get up and get dressed. I'm making you breakfast." he smiled kissing her head.

"Dad, you don't have to. I eat cereal." she said looking up at him.

"Nope. I'm making my princess pancakes and sausage for breakfast." he smiled as she climbed out of the bed.

"OK dad. I'd like that. Don't forget to take your meds, OK?" she smiled before leaving the room.

"OK princess." he smiled looking down at his ring. He held his ring with his index, middle fingers and thumb and took his ring off. "OK Baby, I hear you." he smiled looking over at the picture of Keira before setting his ring in front of the picture before getting up and going to the kitchen to take his meds and make Kylie pancakes.

"Morning Rog. You're making breakfast?" Collins asked looking over at Roger who was standing in the kitchen making breakfast for Kylie.

"Don't gimme a hard time Collins. Do you want some? I made plenty." he smiled drinking his coffee.

"Sure. I'd like that." Collins smiled going into the kitchen to make himself coffee. "Roger, where's your wedding ring?" he asked reaching out for Roger's left hand.

"I took it off." he said pulling his hand away from him.

"Why? What happened that made you take it off?" he asked looking over at him.

"Nothing happened. It was just about time. Come on Kylie, your uncle is here and you still have to eat." he called out putting the pancakes on the plate.

"I'm coming dad. Quiet down, you're gonna wake up Riley and you know how hard it is for me and Uncle Collins to get out of here when she's up." Kylie said coming out of her room.

"Sorry princess. She just likes to see you and Uncle Collins. But I don't think you have anything to worry about. She's a heavy sleeper like your mom. A bomb can go off in the living room and she wouldn't hear it." he laughed looking down at her.

"Yeah well, my luck she'll get right up and we'll never get out of here." she smiled sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Babygirl. How you doing this morning?" he asked looking over at her sitting down.

"I'm really good Uncle Collins." she smiled looking up at Roger as he put the plate in front of her.

"Breakfast is served princess." he smlied looking down at Kylie smiling.

"Thanks daddy." she smiled looking up at him before noticing his left hand. "Dad, where's your ring?" she asked looking up at him.

"I took it off this morning. I've been thinking about doing it for a while, but what did it was a wise young lady telling me it was time to move on." he smiled looking down at her.

"See dad, it's a good thing you have women in your life, huh?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, it's a real good thing." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"I gotta get to school. I'll see you later daddy, OK? I love you." she smiled leaning up to kiss his cheek as he held her in his arms.

"I love you too princess. Thank you." he whispered looking down at her.

"You're welcome dad. Are you coming to get me from school today?" she asked looking up at him.

"Actually, I was thinking of looking for a job today." he smiled looking down at her.

"I think that's a great idea dad. It'll get you out of the house." she smiled looking up at him.

"That was the idea." he laughed looking down at Collins.

"Good for you dad. I'll see you later, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"OK princess. I'll see you later." he smiled as they left the apartment. "Little one, it's time to get up." Roger called out going towards Riley's room.

"Daddy, what time is it?" she asked coming out of her sleep.

"A little after 7. Come on, get dressed. We're going to Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark's." he smiled standing in the doorway.

"Why are we going to Aunt Mimi's?" she asked looking up at him.

"Daddy needs to go look for a job." he said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why daddy? Don't you like spending time with me?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"Of course I love spending time with you little one, but daddy's need to work. I can't keep staying home with you. Now come on. You gotta get dressed. Aunt Mimi's expecting us. And I made pancakes for breakfast." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yay, I love when you make pancakes daddy." she yelled getting out of bed.

"I know you do little one." he laughed as she rushed into the kitchen to eat her breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey I'm Bill. So sit down tell me about yourself. How long's it been since you tended bar?" the older man asked as Roger sat at a table in a bar.

"It's been about 4 years. I took care of my wife when she was sick and I've been raising my young daughters." he said shifting in the chair.

"I'm so sorry to hear that. Is your wife OK?" Bill asked looking across the table from him.

"She passed away 3 years ago." he told him quietly before clearing his throat.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Davis. What changed that you want to go back to bar tending?" he asked looking up at him.

"My older daughter has been telling me I need to move on with my life. She's 9." he smiled looking up at him as he spoke about Kylie.

"I have 2 daughters myself. Do you have pictures of them?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah, Kylie's 9 and Riley is 4." he smiled reaching into his back pocket for his wallet and opening it to the picture of the girls Mark had taken a month earlier.

"They are angels. They look like their mother." he smiled flipping through the pictures. There were a lot of pictures of him and Keira.

"Yeah, they're carbon copies of her. They're beautiful like she was and smart. I mean, really smart. I swear my little one is smarter them me already and she's 4." he laughed as the guy handed him back his wallet.

"Unfortunately it's not gonna get any better." he laughed looking over at him.

"Yeah, I had a feeling." Roger laughed opening the wallet to look through the pictures of Keira.

"How did your wife die if you don't mind me asking?" he asked looking over at him.

"She died of advanced AIDS. After our little one was born, she was unable to fight the numerous infections she contracted and after a little over a year, she passed away." he said looking down at the pictures before putting his wallet back in his pocket.

"I'm really sorry Roger. Are you positive?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I've been positive for 7 years. But I'm healthy and I'm on really good meds." he said looking over the table at him.

"When can you start?" Bill asked smiling at him.

"Are you serious?" Roger asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'm serious." he said looking over at him.

"Thank you so much. Um, how about tomorrow night? I wanna take my girls out to celebrate tonight." he smiled looking over at him.

"That's perfect. I'll see you tomorrow. Is 8 OK?" Bill asked looking up at him.

"8 is perfect. My little one goes to bed around then and my older one goes to bed an hour later." he smiled looking over at him.

"Who's watching your girls while you work?" Bill asked smiling at him.

"My friends. They've really been great. We're like a family." he smiled looking at him.

"Good for you. Everyone needs support." he smiled as they got up.

"Thanks again. I really appreciate it." Roger smiled shaking Bill's hand.

"No problem. I have a feeling this is gonna work out great for the both of us." he smiled looking at him as he left the bar. He couldn't believe he was working again. It had been a while since he worked and Mrs. Jenkins and everyone made sure he never had to worry about working, but needed to get back out among the living. He had been mourning Keira's death for 3 years, but he needed to get out and live again. He went to the loft to see Riley and tell her the good news.

"Hi daddy." Riley yelled running across the loft to Roger.

"Hey little one. Have you been being good for Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark?" he asked looking up at her as he picked her up.

"She's a perfect angel. She's been watching some of Uncle Mark films." Mimi smiled drying her hands after washing some dishes in the sink.

"Oh you are? Do I have a little film maker on my hands?" he asked leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"I like Uncle Mark's movies. They're cool. I saw you and mommy." she smiled looking over at him.

"You did? I didn't know Uncle Mark was looking through those." he said looking over at Mark.

"She asked to see you and Keira together. I didn't see the harm in it." Mark said looking over at him.

"It's OK Mark. I'd like to watch some of those some time. It's been a while since I've seen them." he smiled looking over at Mark.

"How did your interview go?" Mimi asked changing the subject as he let Riley down.

"I got the job. I start at 8 tomorrow night, so could you watch the girls at my place?" he asked looking over at her.

"Of course, any time. You know that. I love spending time with my little angels." she smiled looking down at Riley who had run back over to Mark.

"Uncle Mark, can we watch more movies of mommy and daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Maybe later little one. I was thinking I could take my girls out on a date after school." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yay. Can we go get ice cream?" Riley asked looking up at him.

"Sure little one. We can get some ice cream." he smiled looking down at her.

"Roger, can I talk to you for a minute?" Mimi asked looking up at him.

"Sure Mimi. I'll be right back little one, OK? Get your stuff together, I wanna pick your sister up from school." he smiled looking down at Riley.

"OK daddy." she called out as she and Mark began cleaning up the living room.

"What's up Mimi?" Roger asked as they stepped into his old room in the loft.

"Roger, me and Mark have been talking and we think you should move back into the loft with the girls. God knows we have the room and it would make it easier now that you're working." she said looking up at him.

"I've been telling you for 3 years Mimi, I don't need to move back into the loft. Me and the girls are doing fine downstairs." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, no one's saying that you and the girls aren't doing fine on your own, but you don't have to be on your own. We just want to have the girls closer and with me watching them late at night, it'll be better for them to be up here, so you don't have to worry about anything. As you can see your room is still here and the girls could have their own rooms up here. Just think about it, OK?" she said looking up at him.

"Mimi, I just think it's too many changes too fast. I mean, I just got a new job and I just took my wedding ring off this morning..." he started when she took his left hand.

"You did? What made you do that?" she asked looking at his naked ring finger, but she could still see the indentation where the ring had been.

"You and Kylie. You both mentioned it and it got me thinking and I've been dreaming about Keira a lot lately and she keeps telling me to move on. It's not fair to the girls that I'm still married to a dead woman." he said walking over to his old bed and sitting on the edge.

"Roger, it's good that you've decided to move on, but you know, Keira's still their mother. She's always gonna be their mother. They love her and so do you. And there's nothing wrong with you loving her. You're always gonna love her. She was your wife, but you've been keeping the apartment like a shrine to her and it's upsetting to Kylie. She hates seeing you so miserable and she doesn't like seeing you like that." she said sitting next to him.

"Did she talk to you about us moving into the loft?" he asked looking over at her.

"A little. She's worried about you Roger. I mean, she loves Keira but you're her father and you're still here." she said looking over at him.

"I know. It's just hard sometimes. It took me 3 years just to take my damn wedding ring off. And it took you, Kylie and Keira to get me to do that. How can you all expect me to leave the apartment I shared with her? It's the first place I saw her, it's the first place I really had a family. I mean, outside of you guys, you know? How can I leave there? It's where she is for me." he told her getting up to pace around the bedroom.

"I know Roger, but if you're really gonna move on for the yourself and the girls, you need to make a fresh start for them." she said looking up at him.

"I need to think about it Mimi. I don't know if it's the right time Mimi. It's too many changes too soon." he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just think about it Roger, OK?" she said getting up to go to him.

"I will. Thanks Mimi. I better go. I need to go get Kylie from school." he said looking down at her.

"OK. Have fun. Do you want us to meet you at the Life Cafe? I can take the girls home so you can hang out with everyone. It's been a while since you did that." she asked looking upat him.

"Yeah maybe. I could use a night out with grown ups." he laughed leaning down to hug her.

"I think that's a good idea." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Mimi. I appreciate everything you guys have done for me. I never could have gotten through the last 3 years without you guys." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, Keira was my best friend and those girls are my girls too." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know Mimi. Thanks." he smiled kissing her head.

"No problem Roger." she smiled as they left the room.

"Daddy, can we go now?" Riley asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah little one. We can go now. Thanks guys. We'll meet you at the Life Cafe later." he said looking over at them.

"Yay, Life Cafe." Riley cheered looking up at Roger.

"Yay. Come on, let's go get your sister." he mimicked laughing before leaning down to pick her up before leaving the loft.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kylie, can I ask you a question?" Roger asked as he and Kylie sat on the bench as Riley played in the park.

"What's up dad?" she asked looking over at him.

"Do you think we should move out of the apartment and into the loft?" he asked looking down at her.

"Why dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Aunt Mimi thinks it would be best for us if we moved into the loft. You girls could have your own rooms there and since you're getting older, you can't be expected to share a room with your baby sister for the rest of your life." he said looking down at her.

"Dad, what do you think? I mean, I know how you feel about the apartment." she said turning to him.

"I don't know princess. I mean, I first met your mom in that apartment. We fell in love in that apartment, I painted your room when you were coming home to us. There's a lot of memories of your mom in that apartment." he said looking up at Riley.

"And she died in that apartment." Kylie said looking down.

"I know princess. It's not easy for you, is it? Being in that apartment." he asked putting his arm around her.

"No dad, it's not. But I know you miss mom." she said looking up at him.

"But you and Riley are my life. I'll do anything for you girls. If you wanna move into the loft with Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark, we'll do it." he said looking down at her.

"Really dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah really Kylie. I want to do what's best for you girls and moving on is what's best for you. I can't live with the memory of your mother haunting me for the rest of my life." he said looking down at her.

"Thanks dad. I just want you to be happy, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"I am happy princess. You and your sister make me happy." he smiled kissing her head as they watched Riley paying on the slide.

"Do you remember when you used to take me here?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I do. When did you get too big to play in the park?" he asked looking down at her.

"I guess when mom died and I had to grow up." she said looking up at him.

"You shouldn't have had to do that Kylie. It was my job to be the grown up and I didn't do it. I'm sorry." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad, but I always knew you were gonna be a mess without mom. Even when I was 5." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah, she really kept me in line, didn't she?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, but she always said that you made our family whole. You and Riley." she smiled looking up at him.

"Do you remember the day we told you that your mom was gonna have Riley?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, you and mom were so happy. I remember we had a big party at the Life Cafe and Aunt Mimi bought me ice cream." she laughed looking up at him.

"And you wore most of it." he laughed looking at her.

"Yeah well, you now Aunt Mimi. She liked making you and mom crazy." she laughed as Riley ran to them.

"Apparently." he laughed looking at Riley.

"Daddy, can we go to the Life Cafe now? I'm hungry." she asked looking over at him.

"OK little one. Let's go." he smiled looking down at her.

"Hey Riley, guess what?" Kylie asked looking down at her taking her hand.

"What Kylie?" she asked looking up at her.

"You, me and dad are moving into the loft with Uncle Mark and Aunt Mimi. You and me don't have to share a room anymore." she smiled looking down at her.

"Really daddy?" Riley asked looking up at Roger.

"Yeah little one. How do you feel about that?" he asked looking down at her.

"Cool. I can watch mommy's movies all the time." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah kiddo, you can watch mom and dad's movies whenever we want. Uncle Mark has a lot of them." she smiled looking down at her.

"OK girls, come on. We have to meet everyone at the Life Cafe. After dinner, you girls are gonna go home with Aunt Mimi and I'm gonna hang out with everyone for a little while. Is that OK with you?" he asked looking down at them.

"Yeah dad. You deserve to have fun with everyone else. I'm glad you're getting out. You need it." Kylie smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks kiddo. For my wake up call." he smiled taking her hand as they went to the Life   
Cafe.

* * *

"Come on little ladies. It's time to get home and let daddy hang out with the grown ups." Mimi said looking down at the girls.

"How come we can't hang out too?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"Because daddy never gets a chance to hang out with the grown ups. He's usually stuck with you girls playing Barbies and watching girly movies." Mimi laughed looking down at them.

"Yeah, come on Riley. Daddy deserves to have fun with everyone. When we get bigger, we'll be able to hang out with everyone too." Kylie smiled looking down at her helping her put her coat on.

"Thanks girls. I won't be home too late." he smiled kissing Kylie's head.

"Don't worry dad just have fun." she smiled hugging him.

"You know princess, you're the best daughter a guy could ever ask for." she smiled hugging her back.

"What about me daddy?" Riley called out looking up at them.

"You little one, are in a league of your own." he laughed picking her up to hug her.

"I love you daddy." she smiled kissing his cheek.

"I love you too little one. Now go with Aunt Mimi and Kylie and be good, OK?" he smiled looking up at her.

"I will daddy, I promise." she smiled as he let her down.

"I love you Kylie." he smiled looking up at Kylie.

"I love you too daddy." she smiled before she, Riley and Mimi left the cafe.

"Rog, it's great to have you out again." Collins smiled over at him as he raised his glass to him.

"It's great to be out. I missed hanging out with you guys." he said looking over at him.

"So Roger, um... I um, notice that you aren't wearing your wedding ring anymore." Maureen said looking over at him.

"Yeah, it was about time. It's been 3 years and Kylie was getting really worried." he said quietly looking over at her.

"We were all getting really worried Roger. We all miss her Roger, but we were all afraid that you were gonna stop taking your meds and try to join her." Joanne said looking over at him.

"Yeah, that's what Kylie was afraid of." he said turning around and looked over at the juke box where he and Keira used to dance together.

"So you're moving into the loft, huh?" Collins asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah Mimi thought it would be a good idea considering I'm gonna be working nights and Mimi's gonna be watching the girls for me. And I thought it was about time I gave up the apartment. It's getting too small for the 3 of us with Kylie getting so big and I've only been holding on to it because it reminds me of Keira anyway. It's just all the great memories I have of her happened in that apartment." he said looking down at his naked ring finger.

"Roger, you need to move on and be happy." Maureen said looking up at him.

"I'm trying Maureen. For my girls, I'm trying." he said looking up at her as he drank his beer.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daddy, can I have pictures of mommy in my new room too?" Riley asked looking up at Roger as he stood in the living room packing up the apartment.

"Sure little one. Make sure you pack up all of your toys. I'll take care of everything else, OK?" he asked looking down at her.

"OK daddy." she smiled looking up at him before going into her bedroom.

"Dad, do you need help with your room? I can do mom's stuff if you want." Kylie asked looking up at Roger.

"No, it's OK princess. I can do mom's stuff. I need to do mom's stuff. But thanks." he smiled looking down at her.

"It's OK dad. I know it's gonna be hard going through mom's stuff. Me and Aunt Mimi can do it if you want us to." she offered again sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Kylie sweetie, I appreciate you and your aunt doing so much, but you don't have to. I want to go through mom's stuff myself." he said looking down at her.

"OK dad. I'm um.. I'm gonna go help Riley with her stuff, OK?" she said getting up and going towards her room.

"Kylie." Roger called out looking over at her as he held a picture of Roger, Keira and Kylie on his and Keira's wedding day.

"What dad?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Here. Why don't you take this for your new room?" he said holding out the picture frame.

"Are you sure daddy? This is your favorite picture." she asked looking up at him.

"I'm sure princess. I know your mom would want you to have it. It was the happiest day of our lives." he smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah it was. I actually remember when grandma took this picture. You and mom had just got married and mom's make up was all over her face because she was so happy she was crying. Aunt Mimi kept yelling at her." she laughed staring at the picture.

"And Uncle Collins just kept telling me how lucky I was that you and your mom came into my life. He had no idea how right he was." he smiled looking over at her.

"Dad, everything's gonna be OK you know. You're not betraying mom by moving on. She wanted you to move on. I may have been only 6 when she died, but I remember when she was sick and she kept saying how much she loved you and that she would never forgive you if you shut yourself off from everyone again." she said standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry you have to remember your mom like that." he said looking down at her.

"Dad, I have no regrets you know. Seeing the way you and mom loved each other and how much you guys loved us. It was good for me. And I'll be able to tell Riley a lot when she gets older. I'm sorry she's not gonna remember mom as a real person instead of only seeing her in Uncle Mark's movies." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"I know princess. I know." he whispered taking her into his arms.

"Daddy, I'm gonna miss this place, but I think it's the best thing for you." she said looking up at him crying.

"I am so sorry you've had to grow up so fast Kylie." he cried kissing her head.

"It's OK dad. It's hard not to grow up fast in this family. I lost mom when I was so young and then with you, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Collins sick too I've had to grow up fast." she said looking up at him.

"Listen to me Kylie Rose Davis, you are just a kid. You have nothing to worry about with me, Aunt Mimi and Uncle Collins. We're not gonna leave you anytime soon." he said looking down at her.

"I know dad. I just get scared sometimes. Mom always said I get my worrying from you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, that's not a good thing. I was kind of hoping you'd get guitar playing or song writing from me." he smiled looking down at her.

"Sorry dad. All thumbs. And I express myself through dance like mom." she laughed looking up at him.

"That's OK princess. I love you anyway." he laughed hugging her again.

"I know dad. I love you too." she smiled looking up at him.

"Why don't you go help your sister with the bedroom. I'm just gonna bring some stuff from the living room upstairs." he smiled kissing her head again.

"OK dad." she smiled before going into hers and Riley's bedroom.

"Is everything OK Roger?" Mimi asked as Roger entered the loft carrying 2 boxes.

"Yeah, why?" he asked dropping the boxes by the bedroom door.

"You don't look good. How are the girls?" she asked looking up at him.

"They're fine. Kylie volunteered you to help her go through Keira's things in the bedroom for me." he said sitting on the couch.

"We could if that's what you want." she said looking over at him.

"No Mimi, thanks. I can go through her things. I want to. It's about time I stop running from it. I've been putting it off for 3 years. I have to face it. I have to face her." he said tilting his head towards her.

"OK. But if you need anything, I can help you. We all will. I know how hard it's gonna be for you to go through her things." Mimi said looking over at him.

"Mimi, I need to do this myself. I wish everyone would stop acting like I can't handle anything." he said getting up from the couch.

"Roger, it's OK if you can't do it alone. No one expects it to be easy just because you take your wedding ring off and say you're ready." she told him looking up as he paced the loft.

"Mimi, I have to do this for my girls. They deserve to have their father there for them whole heartedly. Not living with a ghost." he said looking down at her.

"You're not living with a ghost Roger. You still love her. She's the mother of your girls. There's nothing wrong with you honoring her. But you don't have to do everything alone. We can help you." she said getting up to go to him.

"This is something I need to do on my own. Thanks though. Can you watch the girls tomorrow night? I wanna get started on my room." he asked looking down at her.

"Of course Roger. Anything you need, you know that." she said looking up at him.

"Thanks Mimi. I just don't think I should do it at a time when the girls can't walk in on me. I don't want them to see me like that." he said looking over at her.

"I understand Roger. Don't worry about it. I'll cover for you." she said as Kylie and Riley entered the loft with Riley's toys.

"Aunt Mimi, I'm gonna help Riley with her room, OK?" Kylie said smiling up at them.

"I'll help too. You should be getting your room set up Kylie girl. We have a lot to do in there to make it super cool." Mimi smiled looking down at her.

"Aunt Mimi, can I hang pictures on my walls? Pictures of mom and dad." Kylie asked looking up at her.

"Of course chica. This is your home. You can do anything here that you did downstairs, OK? This is your home." she smiled looking down at Kylie.

"I know Aunt Mimi. Thanks." Kylie smiled looking up at her.

"OK, let's get you guys moved into your new rooms." Mimi smiled looking down at the girls.

"We're girls Aunt Mimi." Riley laughed looking up at her.

"Oh yeah, you are definitely your father's daughter you little smarty pants." Mimi laughed leaning down to pick Riley up as the child laughed.

"I'll be right down girls. I just have to do something up here." Roger smiled looking over at them as Mimi and the girls went back downstairs. Roger took a picture of him and Keira out of one of the boxes and brought it to his bedroom. "I'm back where I started from Baby. This is gonna be good for the girls, you'll see. Kylie can get to be a 9 year old and Riley will get a chance to get to know you." he said hanging the picture over his bed before kissing his finger and touching the picture.

"Daddy, do you remember this?" Kylie asked rushing into Roger's room carrying a teddy bear.

"I bought you that when you were 4 before I moved into the apartment with you and mom. She kept yelling at me that I should stop buying you stuff every time I came by. But I liked buying you stuff. I never had a kid before and when we brought you home, I wanted to be the best dad to you. At first your mom thought it would confuse you if I moved in, but then you started calling me daddy because I was around so much and I liked it. I moved in a couple of days after I bought you this. You named him Roger, like the other stuffed bears you had." he laughed as he sat on the bed.

"I remember the day you gave him to me. Me and Aunt Mimi went to the zoo and I almost lost him. Me and Aunt Mimi looked everywhere for him and I was crying really bad. Then this lady came up to us carrying him and figured he was mine because I was crying so much." she said looking down at him.

"You actually lost him? You never told us that." he asked looking up at her.

"Aunt Mimi said it was our little secret." she said looking over at him.

"I better go finish bringing the stuff up from the living room and the kitchen. I have to work tonight." he said looking up at her before getting up.

"OK dad. I'll help you." she smiled looking over at him before following him downstairs.

* * *

"I'll see you girls in the morning, OK?" Roger smiled kissing the girls goodbye.

"OK daddy. See you in the morning." Kylie smiled leaning up to kiss Roger goodbye. As Roger left the loft he passed his apartment. He went in for a minute and looked around. It was empty except for his bedroom. Him, Collins and Mark had brought everything from the living room and kitchen upstairs and set up a small living area for the girls. A tv and vcr for them to watch what they wanted to watch so the adults wouldn't bother them. He went into his bedroom and stood in the doorway. Everything was the way it always was. He hadn't gone in to go through it yet. They had just moved in upstairs earlier that day and he was gonna go through the bedroom and Keira's things on his next night off. The next night. He closed the bedroom door and left the apartment, continuing to go to work.

"Hey kid, how did the move go?" Bill asked as he wiped down the bar.

"It went. I still have a few more things to move upstairs, but the girls are settled in." he said looking up at him.

"Well that's good. I'm sure Mimi and Mark are happy to have them so close." he smiled as Roger went around the other side of the bar.

"Yeah, they love having the girls. And they don't spoil them like Maureen and Joanne do. They're like a second set of parents." he smiled looking up at him.

"That's good. Kids need structure. Especially your girls. With so much uncertainty in their lives, they need something they can count on, you know?" he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know. I just need to go through Keira's stuff in the bedroom and I'll be totally out. Me and Keira didn't live there that long together, but she's everywhere, you know? I don't know if I did the right thing by leaving there." he said looking over at him.

"Roger, you did what was best for your girls. Living in that apartment was preventing you from moving on because Keira was everywhere. You felt guilty for living when she didn't. You got infected first and even though you had nothing to do with her getting sick, you and the girls got deprived of their mother and it's not fair. But you have to let go of your guilt. All you can do is live your life with your girls while you're still here. When was the last time you got drunk? I mean, plastered to the wall, drunk?" Bill asked looking over at him.

"After Keira died. Maureen and Joanne came over to check on the girls and I just walked out of the apartment and didn't come back for 3 days. I went on a drinking binge. My friends thought I went out to shoot up and I kind of did. I stood in the alley watching the dealer sell his shit and I was prepared to shoot as much shit in me that I could get my hands on. But my legs wouldn't move. I never made it down that alleyway. I turned around and went to a bar and just started drinking. I drank until I couldn't stand up. I went to some sleazy motel and spent the night there. I didn't want my girls to see me drunk like that. But then I woke up the next day around noon and started all over again. I stopped my meds or anything, but I didn't care. I didn't want to live my life without her. It went on for 3 days. Mark finally found me and dragged my ass home and him, Mimi, Collins, Maureen and Joanne laid into me. They yelled at me about how I had 2 daughters to raise and I was spitting on my wife's memory by drinking myself into a stupor for 3 days. I cleaned up my act right there. I never drank more than 3 beers since then. I didn't want to let my wife and girls down." he said looking down at his feet.

"Roger, you need to get drunk. And I happen to know a quiet little whole in the wall." Bill smiled looking up at him.

"I can't. I have to take Kylie to school and then Riley needs a new winter coat and tomorrow night I need to go through mine and Keira's bedroom. I have too much to do." Roger said looking down at him.

"Roger, you need to take a break and take care of you. I'm sure Collins would love to take Kylie to school in the morning and Mimi has better taste in clothes than you anyway. Come on. You need to let loose. You're under way too much stress." Bill said looking up at him.

"You know what? That sounds like a great idea. Let me just call Mimi and Collins and see if they could take care of the girls tomorrow." he smiled looking up at him.

"Good deal man. The college kids should be coming in soon. Maybe you can hook up with a young college girl." Bill teased looking over at him.

"Now that, I know I'm not ready for." he told him dialing the phone.

"I know Rog. I was just kidding." he said looking over at him. As Roger spoke on the phone to Mimi he smiled. It was the first time Bill had seen Roger really smile in the short time he'd known him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you have fun last night?" Collins asked standing in the doorway of Roger's bedroom in the loft.

"I wasn't out to have fun Collins. I just needed to clear my head before I had to go downstairs and clear out my life with Keira." he told him swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry Roger. I know it's gonna be hard for you, but do you remember the last time you got piss ass drunk?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yes Collins, I do. I'm not gonna get drunk like that again. I just needed to get it out of my system before I have to go downstairs tonight and get rid of any trace of my wife that I have left." he said walking past him on his way to the kitchen.

"Kylie wanted me to remind you to take your meds." Collins said looking up at him.

"Yeah, thanks." he said taking his pill bottle out of the cabinet and placing a pill on his tongue before running the sink water and taking a small amount into his hand to swallow down the pill with.

"Roger, if you're not ready to go through Keira's thing, I'm sure Benny will give you more time." he said looking over at him.

"It's not that I'm not ready. I am. I need to do this for my girls. It's just really hard for me to say goodbye to the life I had with her. It was hard enough saying goodbye to her the first time. I feel like I have to do it all over again." he said standing at the counter.

"I know Rog, but just like last time, you don't have to do it alone. We're all here for you." he told him going towards him.

"No. This is something I really need to do myself. I need to finally say goodbye to her so I can give my girls the father they deserve." he said looking up at him.

"You are the father they deserve. You're the greatest father to those girls. If any of us had a father half as loving and supportive as you, I highly doubt we'd be living in glorious bohemia." Collins said looking over at him.

"Yeah but, I haven't been fully there for them since Keira died. They deserve more. I need to do this Collins. So my girls can have a normal life. So Kylie doesn't have to worry about me calling out Keira's name in the middle of the night waking her up, or that I'm gonna stop taking my meds to be with her." he said looking up at him.

"Yeah, that little girl has the weight of the world on her shoulders, doesn't she?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, some trait for her to inherit from me, huh?" he asked walking away from him.

"I bet you wish she inherited your musical talent, huh?" he asked looking over at him.

"I just want her to be a kid, you know? Just a normal kid. But how could she be? By the time she was 6, she lost both of her biological parents and was living with the knowledge that she's gonna lose you, Mimi and the only father she's ever really known. All to the same damn disease." he said sitting on the window seat.

"Roger, none of us can change any of that. All we can do is make her time with us memorable and happy." Collins told him as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah well, it doesn't make it any easier." he said getting up to pace around.

"She's never gonna get her innocence back as far as that's concerned." he said looking up at him.

"Yeah and that's my fault. I shut down when Keira died and I should have been there for her." he said looking over at him.

"Well you're here now Rog and that's all that matters. You're working again and you moved out of the apartment. That's a start." he said getting up from the window seat.

"Little too late. She's already taken charge of my meds and making sure I don't try to kill myself. What kind of life is that for a 9 year old?" he asked looking over at him.

"She loves you Rog. She just doesn't want anything to happen to you. She may have us, but you're really all she has left." he said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know." he said looking up at him as the loft door opened.

"Hi daddy. Me and Aunt Mimi picked out the coolest coat." Riley smiled seeing Roger standing in the middle of the loft.

"I can't wait to see it little one. Come here." he smiled looking over at her.

"What's the matter daddy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nothing little one. I just need a hug from my baby." he smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"OK daddy." she smiled leaning in to hug him.

"How was last night?" Mimi asked putting the shopping bag down on the couch before taking her jacket off.

"It was OK. I just needed to de stress a little. I'm fine." he said looking over at her.

"Riley honey, why don't you go in your room and play with your dolls, OK?" Mimi asekd looking over at Riley.

"OK Aunt Mimi." she smiled as Roger let her down.

"Mimi, I said I'm fine. I just needed to let loose before I have to go through mine and Keira's stuff later." he said looking over at her.

"I understand that Roger, but do you remember what happened when Keira died. You were MIA for 3 days. You stopped taking your meds and you scared the hell out of everyone. Kylie couldn't sleep the whole time without having nightmares that you were gonna die too and we were all scared to death that we were gonna find you in an alley dead of an OD." she said looking up at him.

"I know Mimi. I just needed to clear my head. I have to go down there and relive my wife's death all over again. Excuse me if I needed to maybe get a little drunk. But I'm here. I didn't go on a binge and disappear again. I'm here and up before noon by the way. Is this why you wanted us to move up here? So you can ride me?" he asked walking away from her and going into the kitchen to make coffee.

"I know This is hard for you Roger. I understand, but you promised Kylie you were gonna try and move on with your life and you're gonna go out and get drunk the first time things get rough?" she asked looking up at him.

"Not the first time Mimi believe me. Things have been rough for 3 years. I know everyone thinks I've been hiding from my life, but my life has been staring me in the face for years. So many years that I don't remember living any other way. My wife died from the same disease that you, me and Collins are gonna die from. How do you think that's gonna effect my girls? Losing 4 of the people they love most in the world to the same fucking disease. And Kylie's gonna lose her mother, both of her fathers, her aunt and her uncle to it. So pardon me if I needed one night when that wasn't plaguing my life." he said looking down at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. You're right. I don't know what it's like to have to outlive the love of my life. I'm never gonna have to worry about that. Mark's gonna outlive all of us. I just don't want to see you join her too soon. Those little girls need you more than you need them." she said looking up at him.

"I know that Mimi and I'm trying, but what does everyone expect from me? To just forget she ever existed just because she's gone? I can't do that. She was my life Mimi. I was sitting in this loft the day I heard that damn song blasting from downstairs and I went down to see who the hell was responsible for it. I climbed down that fire escape and saw the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life. She was dancing around the apartment like an angel, you know? And now she's gone. That girl who was so full of life when I met her is gone and I just can't handle it sometimes." he said looking down at her as he drank his coffee.

"I know Roger." she said as he put his coffee cup down and walked to the other side of the loft.

"Where are you going?" she asked looking up at him.

"I'm going to check on my daughter." he told her going into Riley's room.

"Do you think he's gonna make a habit of getting drunk?" Mimi asked looking up at Collins.

"I don't know. I hope not. But he just decided to move on with his life. That takes time. Especially since he's been living with her ghost the last 3 years." Collins answered looking down at her.

"Yeah well, I don't want him to disappoint those girls. They've waited for him for too long." she said looking up at him before going into hers and Mark's room.

"Riley sweetie, come here a minute. I wanna talk to you a minute." Roger said looking over at her as he sat on her bed.

"What's the matter daddy?" she asked putting her doll down and joining him on her bed.

"Daddy has to go out in a little while and do some things so Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark are gonna be here with you and Kylie, OK? So don't give them a hard time." he said looking down at her.

"OK daddy. What do you have to do?" she asked climbing onto her bed.

"Just something I should have done a long time ago little one." he said looking over at her.

"Is it for mommy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah little one, it is." he said putting his arms around her and bringing her onto his lap. "I love you Riley." he smiled looking down at her.

"I know daddy. I love you too." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him tight.

"Hey, why don't you show me your new coat." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK daddy. I'll be right back, OK?" she smiled looking up at him before hopping off of his lap and running into the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Rog, are you in here?" Mark called out as he opened the apartment door. He looked around and didn't see him. As he slowly approached the bedroom he heard Roger whimpering. "Roger, are you OK?" he called out opening the bedroom door wider.

"Um yeah, Mark. Sorry, I didn't hear you." he said wiping his eyes as he got off of the floor in front of the closet.

"It's hard, isn't it?" he asked entering the bedroom.

"Yeah Mark. It's harder than I thought it would be. I thought I was ready to move on, but I'm not. I mean, I look at her stuff and I wonder what she's gonna need, you know? Like she's gonna come back or something. I mean, I know she's not, but I'm just not ready to accept it, you know?" he said starting to cry again.

"I know Roger. But you have to let go. It's what she wants." Mark said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"I know Mark. I want to move on, but I don't know how to start. I always thought hers would be the last face I saw before I left this world and now it's not gonna be." he said looking over at her.

"Roger, maybe we should get out of here for a little while. You know, get a beer or something." he suggested looking up at him.

"No. I can't. I have to get this done." he said looking down at him as he went back to the closet.

"Do you want me to help you?" he said looking over at him.

"No, I have to do this alone." he said looking over at him.

"If you need anything, I'll be upstairs. Kylie just went to bed, so Mimi asked me to come down to check on you. She's really worried about you Roger. She's afraid you're gonna go out and use." he said looking up at him.

"I almost did after Keira died, but I didn't. Not because I didn't want to, because I did. You have no idea how much I did, but I didn't because of Keira and the girls. I was standing at the end of the alley and I was ready to walk down it. I wanted to shoot as much shit into me as I could so I could join her, but my feet wouldn't move. I couldn't get the girls out of my mind. I promised Keira I would take care of them." he said looking over at him.

"We figured. You have no idea how relieved I was to find you drunk in a bar and not od'd in an alley." Mark said sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, tell Mimi that. She freaked out on me that I got drunk last night." he said looking over at him from the closet.

"She just knows how you get this time of year." he said looking over at him.

"I know it's been 3 years Mark, but I still can't believe she's gone. I was the one who was supposed to die first. The girls needed her more. What am I? I'm just this pathetic excuse for a man who's having a hard time getting over his wife's death." he said sitting down on the floor.

"Roger, you're not pathetic. You just loved your wife. There's nothing wrong with that. But they need you just as much as they need Keira. It's not fair that they're gonna have to live without either of you, but you have to use the time you have with them to give them something to remember." he said looking down at him.

"I know Mark. Can we talk about this later, please? I really need to get this done. I promised Kylie I'd do it." he asked as he looked up at him.

"Sure Rog. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Mark said looking down at him before leaving.

"Thanks Mark." Roger said looking up at him as Mark left the apartment. "Baby, I miss you so much." he said quietly as he held Keira's dance bag on his lap.

_The Next Day_

"Come on princess, time to get up." Roger called out standing in the doorway of her room holding a cup of coffee.

"Are you OK dad? I didn't hear you come home last night." she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm OK. Now, get up. I made breakfast." he smiled looking down at her as she lay in her bed looking up at him.

"OK dad. I'll be out in a minute." she smiled looking back at him.

"Who cooked?" Mimi asked coming out of hers and Mark's room.

"I did. I felt like making breakfast for the girls. Do you want some? There's plenty." he asked looking over at her.

"You cooked? What's the occasion?" she asked pouring herself coffee.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought since I was up, I'd make breakfast." he said smiling down at her.

"Are you OK Roger?" she asked sitting on the stool at the metal counter.

"Yeah, I'm OK. I was just thinking about Keira. I was thinking of giving Kylie her dance bag." he said looking over at her.

"I think she would really like that. Do you remember that thing? It was the pinkest thing I'd ever seen." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, but she loved it." he smiled drinking his coffee.

"Dad, I need you to sign a permission slip so I could go to the museum." Kylie said coming out of her room with her book bag slung over her right shoulder. The way her hair was hanging, she looked exactly like Keira.

"Sure princess. Why don't you sit down? I made breakfast." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK dad." she smiled handing him the permission slip before sitting down at the table to eat breakfast.

"I was thinking maybe I'd go on your trip with you." Roger said looking down at her.

"Really? That would be so cool." she smiled looking up at him.

"I figured you'd like that." he smiled bringing her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks dad." she smiled looking up at him before eating her breakfast.

"Anything for you princess." he smiled sitting next to her starting to eat his own breakfast.

"Dad, did you take your meds?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah I did. Listen Kylie, I know you mean well and I appreciat you looking out for me and taking care of me, but I don't want you to have to worry about me taking my meds. I would never forget to take them. I want to be around for you and your sister as long as possible." he smiled looking down at her.

"But dad, I don't want anything happening to you." she said putting her fork down.

"Nothing is gonna happen to me. At least not yet. I have you and your sister to take care of." he said reaching over to take her hand. "I want to give you something." he smiled looking over at her.

"What is it dad?" she asked looking over at him.

"You'll see." he smiled going into his room to retrieve the bag. "Here. I found this going through your mom's stuff last night and thought you'd like to have it." he said handing it to her.

"Mom's old dance bag. Dad, are you sure?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I know mom would want you to have it." he said looking down at her.

"Thanks dad. I love you." she said getting up to hug him.

"I love you too princess. More than anything in this world." he said leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"Come on Babygirl, time for school." Collins called out as he entered the loft.

"I'm gonna go put this in my room. I'll be right out Uncle Collins." she smiled taking Keira's dance bag with her.

"Good morning Rog. Was that what I think it was?" he asked looking towards Kylie's room.

"Keira's dance bag, yeah. I wanted Kylie to have it." he said looking over at him.

"Are you gonna be OK with that? Seeing Keira's dance bag all the time?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just thought since Kylie's a dancer too she could use it." he said sitting back down at the table.

"She is looking more and more like her mother everyday, isn't she?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah she is." he told him quietly as Kylie came out of her room.

"I'm ready Uncle Collins. Dad, remember I have dance class after school, so Aunt Mimi's gonna pick me up, OK?" she smiled looking down at him carrying Keira's dance bag.

"OK princess. I'll see you later. I love you." he smiled looking over at her.

"I love you too daddy." she smiled kissing his cheek before putting her book bag on and leaving with Collins. He looked around the loft and thought about his life. When he moved out 5 years earlier, he never thought he'd be back living up there. He was supposed to be with Keira raising their girls together, but it wasn't meant to be.

"Daddy, you made breakfast?" Riley asked coming out of her room which was located next to his room.

"Yeah little one, come sit down. I'll get you some orange juice." he smiled snapping out of his thought.

"Cool." she called out running over to the table and sitting down.

"Yeah, pretty cool." he laughed looking down at her as he poured her orange juice.


	9. Chapter 9

_3 Years Later_

"Kylie, let's go. You're gonna be late for school." Roger called out from the kitchen.

"She's probably fixing her hair." Riley told him sitting at the kitchen table eating her breakfast.

"I'm gonna shave her head if she doesn't hurry up." he said drinking his coffee as he stood at the metal counter.

"You will not shave her head. She's 12 years old, what are you gonna do when she gets to be a teenager?" Mimi asked coming out of hers and Mark's room.

"Have as nervous breakdown." said looking over at her.

"Roger, don't exaggerate. Come on Kylie, we gotta go." Mimi called out knocking on her door.

"I'm coming." she called out opening her door. "Dad, can I have money? Me and Stasia are going to the mall with her mom and I wanna get something." she asked coming out of her room.

"Is your room clean?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, so can I?" she asked looking up at him.

"I guess. Now, eat something you have to leave for school soon." he said reaching into his pocket for money for her.

"I'm not hungry." she said stuffing the money into her back pocket and zipping up her book bag.

"You have to eat breakfast Kylie." Roger argued looking down at her.

"Dad, I'm not hungry. I'll grab something in school." she said putting her jacket on.

"Fine Kylie, you have to leave for school anyway. Come on little one, you gotta get your book bag and your jacket." he said looking over at Riley.

"OK daddy." she smiled putting her plate in the sink.

"I'll meet you guys downstairs. I wanna wait for Stasia outside. Bye dad." Kylie called out leaning up to kiss Roger's cheek before dashing out the door.

"I don't know what's going on with her, but she's driving me nuts." Roger complained looking over at Mimi who was putting her jacket on.

"She's 12 Roger. It's just a faze." she said looking over at him.

"Yeah well, she's getting more and more defiant." he said putting his coffee mug into the sink.

"Don't worry Roger. She'll be OK. Come on Riley, we have to go." Mimi said looking towards Riley's bedroom.

"See if you can talk to her. She opens up to you." he asked looking over at her.

"I will sweetie. We'll see you later." Mimi smiled as Riley rushed out of her room.

"Bye daddy, I love you." she smiled looking up at him.

"I love you too little one." he smiled hugging her.

* * *

"Hey Rog, how you doing?" Bill asked as Roger entered the bar.

"I'm cool. Tell me, when did my little girl start growing up?" he asked smiling up at him.

"Kylie?" Bill asked laughing.

"Yeah, she's 12 and driving me nuts." he laughed looking over at him.

"It's gonna get worse before it gets better, you know?" he aksed looking over at him.

"Oh joy. I don't know what to do. She spends all of her time in her room listening to music and playing with her hair." he said looking over at him.

"Have you tried talking to her?" he asked leaning on the bar.

"Yeah, she won't talk to me. I've tried everything. I've tried taking her out just me and her, I've tried having Mimi talk to her. I swear, I didn't have this much trouble with her mother in the beginning and my first run in with her consisted of an argument over her blasting a damn Journey song." he said beginning to laugh before running his fingers through his hair.

"You had an argument with Keira the first time you met her? You never told me about that." he laughed sitting on the stool behind the bar.

"Yeah, I was trying to write a song for a new band I was auditioning for and she was auditioning for a play and she was blasting Journey Seperate Ways." he started before remembering his first meeting with Keira.

"_Excuse me. What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked opening the window wider._

"_I'm sorry, it's just... I'm trying to write a song and I can't concentrate with your music blasting." Roger yelled being taken off guard._

"_A songwriter, I should have known. Well, I'm sorry for breaking your concentration, but I have a very important audition tomorrow and I really need to get this ruitine down." she yelled beginning to close the window._

"_Yeah well, you're not the only one who lives here. You dancers think you're the only one's who exist." he yelled back stopping her from closing the window._

"_You come down and peep into my window and you're yelling at me? You are a piece of work." she yelled back, her blue eyes were trained on him._

"_I was not peeping through your window. Don't flatter yourself." he said defensively as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other._

"_Well when you stand outside someone's window watching them, it's called peeping." she yelled looking up at him._

"_Well how about you lower your damn music and I won't have to come down and you won't think I'm peeping in your window?" he said staring down at her._

"_Fine by me." she said before slamming the window shut. Roger was speechless. He turned and went back upstairs._

"Wow. She yelled at you?" Bill asked laughing.

"Yeah, she was a fire cracker." he laughed looking down at him.

"So how did you guys hook up?" he asked looking up at him.

"Mimi." Roger answered laughing as he remembered that night at the Life Cafe.

"_Roger, we're over here." Mimi called out as all of the bohemians sat at a table in the back._

"_You know that jerk?" Keira asked looking over at Mimi._

_  
"Oh I'm sorry, Keira Jenkins this is Roger Davis, Roger Davis this is Keira Jenkins. She lives next door to me." Mimi smiled making introductions. Keira was wearing her hair down and it went halfway down her back. She had on a tight pink long sleeved shirt and tight black jeans._

"_Yeah, hey." he mumbled looking down at her._

"_I should be going anyway. I have an audition tomorrow and I really need to get some rest." Keira said getting up from the table. "It was really nice meeting you all." she smiled before leaving the cafe._

"_What's wrong with her?" Maureen asked looking up at Roger._

"_What? All I was trying to do was write a damn song. Who the hell blasts friggin Journey after 1985 anyway?" he asked looking down at her._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Collins asked looking over at Mimi._

"_Apparently Keira and Roger already know each other." Joanne said looking over at him._

"_You can say that. I gotta get back to the loft. I just came out to get something to eat. I still have a song that needs writing." he said rushing out of the cafe._

"_You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Maureen asked looking over at Mimi as she looked over at her with a sly look on her face._

"_No." she smiled looking up at Mark._

"_Yeah right." Collins smiled drinking his stoli._

"_Keira. Keira wait." Roger called out chasing her down the block._

"_What Roger?" she asked looking up at him._

"_I'm sorry about this afternoon. I was a dick. It's just that when I'm trying to write a song, I get really self centered." he said looking down at her._

"_And I'm sorry about blasting my music. I'll try to keep an eye on the volume from now on, OK?" she said looking up at him._

"_Deal. Um, do you want me to walk you home. It can be a little dangerous out here." he said looking down at her._

"_Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks Roger." she smiled as she folded her arms across her chest. It had gotten chilly since she left a couple of hours earlier._

"_Are you cold?" he asked taking his jacket off to put over her shoulders._

"_A little. I can't believe how much it cooled off." she said looking up at him._

"_It's October already. I'm surprised it didn't cool off sooner." he said looking down at her._

"_Yeah, but it's been really warm up until now." she said looking up at him as they approached the building._

"_It'll only get colder. You might want to wear a jacket from now on." he smiled opening the door for her._

"_Thanks Roger." she smiled as they climbed up the stairs. He loved the way she said his name. Her voice was so soft and gentle._

"_Well, I guess this is where you get off." he smiled as she took his jacket off of her shoulders and handing hit back to him._

"_Yeah, um... I'm just gonna go to bed, so you don't have to worry about me blasting my music tonight." she said looking up at him as he stood in front of her._

"_Right, your audition." he said looking down at his fee._

"_I'll talk to you later, OK? Thanks for walking me home. And thanks for the use of the coat." she smiled looking up at him._

"_OK, I'll see you tomorrow." he said as she went into her apartment_

_Later that evening_

_As she cried she heard a knock at the window. When she walked over to the window, she saw it was Roger. "Roger, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly wiping her eyes._

"_I heard you yelling. Are you OK?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Um yeah, it's a long story." she said looking up at him as she caught a chill from the open window._

"_Keira, you can talk to me, you know. We're friends, right?" he said before climbing into the window and closing the door._

"_It's my mom. She's taking care of my daughter, and she was supposed to wait until I had everything set up for her here, but now she's telling me that I need to pick her up soon because she wants to move to Boca. I can't believe she's doing this to me now. After everything I've been through, now I have to bring Kylie here before I'm ready." she told him starting to cry again._

"_I didn't know you had a daughter." he said looking down at her._

"_Like I said it's a long story." she said crying into her hands._

"_It'll be OK Keira. It's not as bad as you think it is. We'll help you." he said wrapping his arms around her to comfort her._

"_Why would you help me? You don't even know me." she asked looking up at him._

"_Because I know what it's like to go through a rough time. Having friend helped." he smiled leaning down towards her. He was inches from her lips when she pulled away._

"_Roger, what are you doing?" she asked looking over at him._

"_I'm sorry Keira. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." he said looking over at her as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

"_Roger, you don't know anything about me. I don't want to hurt you." she said looking over at him._

"_What do you mean you don't want to hurt me? What aren't you telling me?" he asked moving closer to her._

"_I'm HIV positive Roger. I got it shooting smack. My late husband died of it 2 years ago." she creid looking up at him._

"_Keira, I'm positive too." he said looking down at her._

"_You are? I'm sorry." she said looking up at him._

"_Is your daughter..?" he asked moving closer to her._

"_No, thank God. We got into it after she was born. I've been clean a year. My mom said she would take care of her until I got my life together." she said looking up at him._

"_I've been clean for 2 and a half years." he said looking down at her._

"_Really?" she asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Yeah. What meds are you on?" he asked looking down at her._

"_Lexiva." she said looking up at him._

"_That's good meds." he said as she walked towards him more._

"_That's what they say." she told him as he looked down at her._

"_So, tell me about your daughter." he said smiling down at her as he shoved his hands into his pockets._

"_She's 4. Do you want to see a picture of her?" she asked looking up at him._

"_I'd really like that." he smiled as she went into her dresser drawer and pulled out a bunch of pictures._

"_This was taken on her last birthday." she smiled looking up at him as she handed him the pictures._

"_She's beautiful. She looks just like you." he smiled looking down at the pictures._

"_You... think I'm beautiful?" Keira asked looking up at him._

"_Yeah, I do. I think you're very beautiful." he smiled moving closer to her. He lifted his hand to her face as he looked into her bright blue eyes._

"_Roger, should we be doing this?" she asked quietly looking up at him._

"_I don't know, but I like you Keira. I have since you yelled at me this afternoon." he smiled moving in closer to her._

"_I like you too Roger. But everything is really complicated right now." she said as his lips touched hers._

"_I like complicated." he whispered as she pulled him closer to her. The kiss was slow and tender at first but soon turned passionate. She loved the feel of his lips against hers. The way he took such good care of her as he caressed her tongue with his._

"Sounds like you two were meant to be, huh?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, we were." he said as tears stung his eyes.

"I'm sorry for bringing all of this up for you Rog. I know it's still hard." Bill said looking up at him.

"It's not your fault. It's always in the front of my mind. We were supposed to have more time." he said wiping his eyes before turning around and wiping down the counter.

"I know Rog, but you gotta think about your girls now. They need you to be here for them, not in the past with their mother." he said looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying. But I just can't help but think if Kylie had her mother here, she wouldn't be going through such a hard time now." he said looking up at him.

"That's not your fault Roger. She's just at a difficult age. She's not a little girl anymore and she's not yet an adult. It'll pass." Bill told him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll always be my little girl." Roger said looking down at him.

"When she's 30 she'll still be your little girl." Bill laughed looking over at Roger who had cracked a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you ready for the bridge and tunnel crowd?" Bill asked Roger as he entered the bar.

"Oh yeah, another Friday night in the city." he laughed looking over at him as he took his leather jacket off and went behind the bar.

"Well at least you're guaranteed good tips tonight. You know how those Jersey girls love you." Bill joked as Roger gave him a look.

"Oh yeah, I'm a God to them." he laughed wiping down the counter.

"Don't laugh, you know you make a lot of money Friday nights. Makes me wish I was young again." Bill laughed looking up at him. "And your friend Emily should be coming in too." he said looking up at him.

"She's not my friend. She's just always the designated driver, so while her friend Vivian is bouncing around she just needs someone to talk to." he said looking over at him.

"She's not the only one who talks." he smiled observantly.

"I like talking to her." he told him looking away.

"She is pretty, isn't she?" he asked looking over at him as the doors opened.

"It's show time." Roger smiled avoiding his question as the crowd began to file in. People started playing songs on the jukebox and ordering drinks.

"Hi Roger." a young woman with short light brown hair and blue eyes smiled as she sat at the bar.

"Hi Emily. So who's the DD tonight?" he asked looking down at her.

"You're looking at her. I hate when I draw the short straw." she laughed as he served her a diet soda. She had been coming in for the last year and a half with her friends. They drove in from New Jersey and he started talking to her one night when she was the designated driver. He told her all about Keira, Kylie and Riley. He felt comfortable talking to her. She was funny and they had the same taste in music. Except hair bands. She loved them and he didn't. He was strictly heavy metal and classic rock.

"Tough break, but what are you gonna do? You and Vivian have to get home, right?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know. So what are we gonna play to torture everyone tonight?" she asked sipping her soda.

"Hair band music always works." he laughed looking down at her as he popped open the beer bottles open for the other patrons.

"Yeah but I thought you hated hair band music." she laughed looking up at him.

"I'm willing to sacrifice for the sake of having fun." he laughed looking down at her.

"You're on. So how are the girls?" she asked running her fingers through her hair.

"They're good. Riley's been reading a lot and Kylie's being... well Kylie." he laughed looking down at her.

"Give the poor girl a break. She's 12 and it must not be easy living with you, Mark and Mimi." she laughed looking up at him.

"Well ever since Mark and Mimi got engaged her and Maureen have been crazy planning this damn wedding." he said looking down at the counter.

"Makes you glad you sprung the wedding on Keira, huh?" she laughed looking up at him.

"Yeah." he said quietly looking over at her.

"I'm sorry. Are you thinking about yours and Keira's wedding?" she asked putting her hand on his.

"Yeah, sorry. I moved on, but I still have my moments." he said looking down at her hand on his.

"I understand Roger. You still love her and you miss her." she said taking her hand off of his.

"I'll be right back." he said looking down at her before going to the other patrons. "What'll it be tonight Viv? Martini? Marguerita?" he asked looking down at Emily's red headed friend.

"Martini. Dirty." she smiled looking up at him.

"Are you sure? You know you can't handle too many of them." he asked smiling down at her as Emily laughed in her hand.

"I told you Viv. Even Roger sees how you get." she laughed looking over at her.

"Fine. Bloody Mary." she pouted looking up at Roger who smiled at her.

"No problem. At least that only has one kind of liquor in it." he laughed winking at Emily before making the drink for Vivian.

"Are you gonna try to hook up with Roger tonight?" Vivian asked quietly leaning towards Emily.

"Viv, I told you. He's still not over his wife's death." she whispered leaning towards her ear.

"I thought you said you think he's cute?" she asked looking up at her.

"I do. I mean, he's really cute, but I don't think he's ready to hook up with anyone." she said looking over at her as she watched him make the drink.

"Here you go Viv. Bloody Mary." he smiled putting the drink in front of her.

"Thanks Roger. You're the best bartender in the city. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." she smiled picking up the glass and taking a sip from it. "This is amazing. Em, you have to try this. Roger make the best Bloody Mary's in the city." she smiled holding the glass over towards Emily.

"No thanks, remember I'm the designated driver." she smiled looking over at her.

"Oh right. OK, so I'll get drunk and you can stay here and talk to Roger." she laughed as she got off of the barstool and made her way to the dance floor.

_Later that night_

"So Roger, do you think Em is pretty? She's is, right?" a very drunk Vivian asked looking up at Roger as Emily covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Yeah Viv, I think Em is really pretty. Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked looking down at her.

"Remember, I'm not driving. Em is. She's my best friend. You know, she likes being the driver. She gets to talk to you. She likes you. A lot." she slurred looking up at him as Emily looked at Vivian shocked.

"Thanks a lot Viv." Emily said getting up running out of the bar.

"What did I say?" Vivian asked looking up at Roger.

"I'll get her. Stay here Viv. No more drinks for her." he said rushing out from behind the bar to go after her. "Emily, are you OK?" he asked opening the door of the bar.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I hate when she gets drunk. She spills every little secret I've ever told her." she said not facing him.

"It's OK Em. I'm a bartender, remember? I'm used to seeing people drunk." he said looking down at her.

"But it's true Roger. I like you." she said turning to him with tears in her eyes.

"You do?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I do. Why do you think I come here every damn week?" she asked looking up at him wiping her eyes.

"I didn't know Emily." he said looking down at her.

"That's because you're not over your wife yet. You're not ready to look at anyone that way and I don't want you to feel guilty." she said looking up at him.

"I'm over her Emily." he insisted looking down at her.

"No you're not Roger and it's OK. I mean you love her very much and you have 2 daughters with her. I just hope this doesn't change anything between us. I still like hanging out with you and talking to you." she said looking up at him.

"I like hanging out with you too Em, but I'm over Keira. I moved on. It's been 6 years and for the first time I'm allowing myself to thing about living my life." he said reaching out for her.

"Roger, I'm sorry but we can't do this. I have to go. I need to get Viv home before she gets sick in your bathroom again." she told him before pulling away from him and going into the bar to get Vivian. He just stood outside watching her through the window. She was beautiful and great to talk to. He felt so comfortable talking to her about Keira, Kylie and Riley. She liked hearing about it actually. It made her happy to hear him talk about his family. She probably knew everything about everyone in the family.

"Bye Roger. Say goodbye to Roger Em." Vivian slurred as they rushed out of the bar.

"Bye Roger." Emily said not looking up at Roger dragging Vivian to the car.

"Emily wait. Can we talk?" he asked looking down at her.

"I can't Roger. I have to get Viv home." she said opening the car door for Vivian.

"Just for a minute, please Em." he asked looking down at her.

"There's nothing to talk about Roger. I just made a fool of myself to the first guy I've met who's worth spending any time with in a really long time. I just want to go home and get as drunk as I can get and forget this night ever happened." she said going to the drivers side of the car.

"I like you too Em." he said as she stopped and looked up at him.

"You what?" she asked looking up at him.

"I like you too Emily." he repeated going towards her. "I haven't felt like this towards anyone since Keira and I guess I'm a little scared." he said standing next to her.

"I know you're scared Roger. Why do you think I never told you how I felt? For you to say you've moved on and gotten past Keira dying is one thing, but to be with another woman is something else entirely. I don't want you to wind up hating me because I made you betray your wife." she yelled looking up at him.

"Emily, I am ready to move on and I wanna move on with you." he said looking down at her.

"And what about your daughters? Aren't they gonna hate you for betraying their mother?" she asked looking up at him.

"Kylie's been asking me when I'm gonna start dating and in a way it's good that Riley doesn't remember her mother." he said looking down at her.

"I don't know Roger. I don't know if I can..." she started before he took her face in his hands and kissed her. "I can't do this." she told him pulling away from him getting into the car and starting it before driving off.

"Emily." he yelled watching her drive down the street. "Emily." he yelled losing sight of her brake lights. He ran his hands through his hair and turned to go back into the bar.

"Hey Rog, where've you been?" Bill asked looking over at him.

"It's a long story." he said looking over at him.

"That girl Emily's friend Vivian gave me this to give to you." he smiled handing Roger a piece of paper.

"Thanks Bill." he said looking down at the paper before opening it to read it. "Emily Addison 201-555-4364." the note said as Roger smiled down at it. "Thanks a lot Bill." he smiled folding the paper back up and putting it in his pocket.

"What was that all about?" he asked looking up at him.

"I kissed Emily outside." he said looking over at him.

"OH???? Are you OK?" he asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, actually I'm fine. I like her Bill. And it felt good. I mean, it really felt good. Kissing a woman again." he smiled looking over at him.

"Good for you kid. I'm glad to see you're getting back on the horse." Bill smiled patting Roger on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it only took me 6 years." he said looking down.

"It doesn't matter how long it took Roger. All that matters is thast you're doing it." he smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, I know." he said turning to wipe the counter down and take care of the remaining patrons.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Roger got up before anyone. He didn't sleep very well after leaving the bar, so he decided to make breakfast for everyone. Kylie was the first one up. "Dad, what are you doing up so early on a Saturday?" she asked looking up at him as she came out of her room wearing her pajamas and her purple slippers that she and Mimi had picked out a month earlier.

"I thought I'd make breakfast for everyone. Do you wanna help me set the table?" he asked looking down at her.

"Sure. Is everything OK dad?" she asked looking up at him as she took the pile of plates off of the counter.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know, usually you work late on Friday nights so you're not up until at least 11." she said looking up at him.

"Kylie, can I ask you something?" he asked looking over at her.

"I knew it. What's wrong?" she asked smirking at him.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just... I've been talking to this woman at the bar. She comes in on Friday nights with her friend and we've been talking." he said leaning on the counter.

"Really? That's really cool dad. What's she like? What's her name?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Her name is Emily and she's really nice. Actually she's great. I tell her about you and Riley and she even knows about mom." he smiled looking over at her.

"Do you like her dad?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I do princess." he said standing up straighter.

"Dad, that's really great. Are you gonna go out with her? Do we get to meet her?" she asked going over to the counter.

"I don't know. I kind of told her I liked her last night and kissed her, but she ran off. She doesn't think I'm ready to move on. She thinks I'm still hung up on your mom." he said looking down at her.

"Are you?" she asked looking up at him.

"No, of course not. I'm ready to move on, and I wanna move on with Emily." he said looking over at her.

"Do you have her phone number?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, her friend Vivian left it with Bill." he smiled looking down at her.

"So call her." she smiled looking up at him.

"I'm afraid if I do, I'll never see her again. I don't want to not see her again. I like her Kylie." he said sitting on the stool.

"Dad, you should call her. Girls don't like when guys don't call." she smiled looking up at him.

"You're 12, how do you know this stuff?" he asked looking down at her.

"Movies." she laughed looking up at him as she continued to set the table.

"What?" he asked confused smiling down at her.

"Well how else am I supposed to learn stuff? Aunt Mimi said you were never good at the dating thing and her and Uncle Mark have been together forever. I have to learn about boys and dating somewhere." she smiled looking up at him.

"I think you should read more." he laughed handing her the glasses.

"Yeah right dad." she smiled looking up at him as she continued setting the table.

"Why don't you go wake your sister up? I'm gonna wake up Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark." he smiled looking down at her.

"OK dad. No problem." she smiled going towards Riley's room.

"Hey princess." he called out stopping her.

"Yeah dad?" she asked looking up at him.

"Thanks for being a cool kid." he smiled looking over at her.

"Dad, I just want you to be happy." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks princess." he smiled before continuing to Mark and Mimi's room.

* * *

"OK, you made everyone breakfast early on a Saturday morning after working until 3 am, so tell me. What did you do and how much is it gonna cost?" Mimi asked looking over at Roger who was washing the dishes from breakfast as she cleared off the table and Mark and the girls watched tv.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." he said looking over at her.

"I knew there was something. What's up Roger?" she asked looking over at him.

"I'm thinking that I'm ready to start dating." he said looking over at her.

"Do you have anyone in mind?" she asked looking up at him.

"A girl from the bar. Her name is Emily. She lives in Jersey and she comes in with her friend Vivian. She's usually the designated driver, so we talk. We've been talking for about a year and last night I kissed her." he said looking down at her.

"That's great Roger. Are you gonna talk to the girls about it?" she asked looking over at her.

"I already spoke to Kylie about it and she's happy." he said looking down at her.

"What happened when you kissed her?" Mimi asked sitting on the stool.

"She ran off. I've been telling her all about Keira and the girls and her friend let it slip that she likes me, but when I told her I liked her too she didn't take it very well. She thinks I'm still not over Keira and doesn't want me to hate her for me feeling like I betrayed my wife and the girls to hate her for trying to take their mothers place." he said looking down at his feet.

"You have to call her Roger." she said looking over at him.

"I'm afraid if I do I'll never see her again." he said running his fingers through his hair.

"You have to take a chance Roger." she smiled looking up at him.

"I know. I'll call her later." he smiled turning to finish washing the dishes.

* * *

"Hi Emily?" Roger said holding the phone to his ear as he sat on his bed.

"Roger? How did you get my number?" Emily asked sitting on her couch.

"Viv gave it to Bill to give to me. I hope you don't mind." he told her leaning back against the headboard.

"No, it's fine. What's up?" she asked playing with the cord.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." he said looking around the room at the pictures of Keira.

"There's nothing to talk about Roger. Everything's fine." she said sinking down on the couch.

"If everything's fine, why did you run off after I kissed you?" he asked looking down on the bed.

"Because I didn't want you doing something you're gonna regret. I like you. The last thing I want is to hurt you." she told him.

"I wanted to kiss you Emily and I may want more. But you gotta stop running away from me." he said sitting up on the bed.

"And what about your friends and the girls? How are they gonna feel about you dating another woman?" she asked folding her legs underneath her.

"I already spoke to Kylie and Mimi about you and they're actually happy for me. Happy that I have feelings for someone. They love me Em, and they want me to go on with my life and be happy." he said laying down on the bed.

"Kylie's OK with it? You maybe dating me?" she asked sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, she's actually happy that I met someone I want to date. She was also trying to give me pointers." he said laughing.

"Pointers? She's 12 years old?" she laughed holding the phone.

"She says she learned some things from watching movies. God knows she's never gonna learn anything from me. I'm not good at this." he laughed sitting up.

"That's OK. I think we can handle it." she smiled leaning up on her knees.

"So do you wanna maybe go out with me some time? For a drink or something?" he asked looking around.

"You mean a date?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah a date. I have to work tonight but I'll call you and we'll set something up." he said hearing the loft door open.

"OK. I'll talk to you later." she said looking around her apartment.

"OK I'll talk toyou soon. I promise, I'll call you." he said leaning up.

"OK I'll talk to you soon Roger. Thanks for calling me." he smiled before they hung up the phone.

"Roger, are you home?" Mark called out as he entered the loft with Riley and Kylie in tow.

"Yeah, I'm in here." Roger said getting up from the bed and going to the door.

"Daddy, Uncle Mark made a movie of me dancing in the park." Riley called out looking up at him.

"I can't wait to watch it little one." he smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"Did you call her dad?" Kylie asked looking over at him.

"Yeah, I did princess." he said smiling down at her.

"Call who daddy?" Riley asked looking down at Roger.

"A lady I met little one." he said looking over at her.

"You met a lady? Is she gonna be your girlfriend?" she asked looking over at him.

"How would you feel about that?" he asked smiling up at her.

"I would like that daddy. You need a girlfriend to make you happy like Aunt Mimi makes Uncle Mark happy." she smiled leaning in to hug him.

"Thanks little one. That means a lot to me." he smiled kissing her head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Who was that on the phone?" Vivian asked coming out of the bathroom in her bathrobe.

"Roger. Thanks for giving him our number." she smiled looking up at her.

"What did he say?" Vivian asked sitting on the couch next to Emily.

"He wants to go on a date with me." she smiled leaning back on the couch.

"That's great. It's about time. You guys have been flirting for almost a year." she smiled looking over at her.

"Viv, he's been getting over his wife's death. The way she died could not be easy for him. So suddenly like that. And leaving him to raise 2 little girls by himself. I can understand him being reluctant to get into another relationship." she said looking over at her.

"And he's positive." Vivian added looking over at her.

"And then there's that." she said looking over at her.

"Do you wanna go into the city tonight?" Vivian asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, I really do. I mean, I know he's working but I really want to see him." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK sweetie. And I'll even be your DD." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks Viv." she smiled leaning over to hug her.

"So how was the kiss?" she asked smiling at her.

"It was incredible. Imagine what a great kisser he would be and then magnify it by like a thousand." she laughed looking over at her.

"Oh yeah. I figured." Vivian laughed looking over at her.

"Yeah, pretty much." she laughed folding her arms across her chest thinking about Roger.

"Good for you. You deserve some happiness for once." Vivian smiled getting up from the couch.

"Thanks again Viv." she smiled looking up at her.

"No problem. What are friends for?" she smiled going into her room.

* * *

"Hey kid, did you call Emily?" Bill asked as Roger walked into the bar.

"Hey Bill. I'm fine and you?" he asked smirking at him.

"Yeah, yeah, did you call Emily?" he asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I called her. I asked her out." he said looking over at her.

"Good for you. Did you talk to the girls about it?" he asked leaning on the counter.

"Yeah I did. They're excited. Kylie actually convinced me to call her." he smiled taking his jacket off as he walked around the bar.

"They just want you to be happy Roger." he smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, now all I gotta do is remember how to date." he said looking over at him.

"It hasn't been that long since you started dating Keira." he said looking over at him.

"Things were different with Keira. She was positive. Emily's not." he said looking over at him.

"It'll be OK. It's not much different you know. Except the sex." he said looking over at him as the door opened.

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about." he told him with his back to the door.

"Well for now, don't worry about it. Just worry about dating her." he smiled directing his eyes towards the door.

"Emily." Roger called out smiling as he turned to the door.

"Hi Roger." she smiled sitting at the bar.

"Hi Roger." Vivian smiled looking over at him.

"Hi Viv." he smiled still looking down at Emily.

"Why don't I get you a drink Viv so these two can talk." Bill smiled looking over at Roger and Emily whose eyes were glued to one another.

"I'm not drinking tonight. I'm the DD." she smiled as Emily looked down at the bar.

"Do you wanna go outside for a minute?" he asked as his hand crept across the bar towards hers.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she smiled getting up as he came out from around the bar to follow her outside.

"Hi Em." he smiled standing in front of her as they stepped outside.

"You said that already." she laughed looking up at him.

"I know." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you and tell you we were coming in tonight. Viv asked if I wanted to come after I got off the phone with you this afternoon and I really wanted to see you."she smiled looking up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's OK. I'm glad you came." he told her quietly leaning in to kiss her. As their lips touched, they felt the sparks travel through their bodies. The longer they kissed the more intense it became. When they parted Roger reached up to caress her face.

"That was better than last night." she smiled looking up at him.

"I was hoping. I actually wasn't at my best last night. I was so nervous." he smiled looking into her blue eyes.

"I understand. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked running her fingers through his short golden blond hair.

"Yeah, you can say that. You're the first woman since..." he started when she cut him off.

"Keira. I figured. I mean, you told me that you hadn't dated since she... but you don't exactly have to be dating someone to kiss them." she said looking down.

"I've been just trying to move on with my life and raise my girls. The last thing I was thinking about was dating, but then I met you and..." he started when she leaned up to kiss him again.

"I'm glad Roger. You can trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you." she whispered as she broke their kiss.

"I can't promise that I'm not gonna hurt you, but I won't do it on purpose." he said looking down at her.

"I know. I trust you Roger." she smiled as he held her close.

"Hey Rog, it looks like it's gonna be pretty dead in here tonight, so if you wanna cut out. It's cool with me." Bill smiled as he opened the door.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" he asked looking up at him.

"No of course not. Go have fun. I'll see you Tuesday." he smiled looking down at him.

"Thanks man." he smiled looking down at Emily. "Do you wanna walk around or something?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"I wanna go meet the girls." she said looking up into his green eyes.

"You wanna meet the girls?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I do. I want them to be a part of this Roger." she smiled up at him.

"I think they would really like that." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

"What am I gonna do about Viv?" she asked looking up at him.

"We'll take her with us. It'll be OK." he smiled kissing her one last time before going into the bar to get his stuff.


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Roger asked looking down at Emily as they stood outside the loft door.

"Yes Roger. I really do. I want to meet them." she smiled looking up at him.

"OK." he smiled taking her hand before opening the door to the loft.

"Daddy, we thought you went to work?" Riley asked running over to the door to hug him.

"I was at work, but now I'm home." he smiled looking down at her.

"Who's this daddy?" she asked looking up at Emily.

"Riley, these are daddy's friends Emily and Vivian. Guys, this is my little one Riley." he smiled looking down at Riley.

"Hi Emily, are you my dad's girlfriend?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah little one, she is." Roger smiled before Emily could answer.

"And I'm Mimi." Mimi smiled getting off of the couch and approaching them.

"It's nice to meet you Mimi. I've heard so much about everyone. I feel like I know you all already." Emily laughed looking over at her.

"Where's princess?" he asked looking down at Mimi.

"In her room. I'll go get her." Mimi said smiling up at him.

"No, let me go. I'll be right back." Roger smiled looking down at Emily before going towards Kylie's room. "Kylie, can I come in?" he asked as he knocked on the door.

"Come on in dad." she called out laying on her bed with a notebook and a pen in her hand.

"Hey princess. There's someone here I'd like you to meet." he smiled entering the room.

"Emily?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah. Do you think you'd like to meet her? If you're not ready, it's OK. I understand." he said looking over at her.

"No dad, I'd like to meet her. I'm fine." she smiled putting her notebook and pen down on the night stand.

"Princess, thank you." he smiled looking over at her.

"For what dad?" she asked looking over at him.

"For giving me the strength to let mom go. I couldn't have done it without you." he smiled as she leaning up to hug him.

"No problem dad. Just because mom's gone, it doesn't mean you don't deserve to be happy again." she smiled looking over at him.

"Well thanks kid. I love you." he smiled kissing her head.

"I love you too dad." she smiled looking over at him. "Now, come on. I wanna meet your girlfriend." she smiled looking up at him.

"Girlfriend. That's sounds really weird, doesn't it?" he asked looking up at her as she climbed off the bed.

"Not so weird dad." she smiled as he got up and they left the room.

"Emily, Viv I'd like you to meet my oldest Kylie. Kylie, that's Viv and this is Emily." he smiled bringing her over to them.

"Hi Emily." Kylie smiled looking up at her.

"It's is so great to finally meet you girls. Your dad's been telling me all about you for almost a year." she smiled looking down at them.

"So what do you do Emily?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"I'm a dental assistant at a dentists office in New Jersey. Viv works here in the city, that's why we hang out here." she smiled looking over at her.

"That sounds nice." Mimi smiled looking down at Kylie who was looking at Roger who was smiling ear to ear.

"Roger tells me that you're a dance teacher. That sounds really great. I have two left feet, but I would love to be able to dance." Emily smiled looking over at Kylie who was now smiling.

"It is. I love teaching. I get to spend time with Kylie, just me and her which is fun." she smiled looking over at Kylie.

"Right. Your dad told me you're a dancer like your mom." Emily smiled as Kylie looked over at her.

"My dad told you my mom was a dancer?" she asked looking over at Emily.

"Yeah princess. I told you that I told her all about you girls and your mom." he said looking down at her.

"It's OK Kylie. I don't mind hearing about your mom. I know you all love her very much." Emily smiled looking down at her.

"Really?" Kylie asked surprised.

"Yeah sweetie, really. Your mom will always be a part of your lives." she smiled looking over at her.

"Do you wanna see a picture of her I have in my room?" Kylie asked looking up at her.

"I would love that sweetie. I'll be right back." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Daddy, can Emily sleep over? She can sleep in my room with me." Riley asked looking up at Roger.

"Not tonight little one." he smiled leaning down at hug her.

"She's very beautiful Kylie." Emily smiled holding the picture of Roger, Keira and Kylie on Roger and Keira's wedding day.

"My dad loved her very much. It took him a long time to get over her dying." she said looking up at her.

"It must not have been easy on you either sweetie." she said looking down at her.

"I was only 6 and then after she died I started taking care of my dad. I had to make sure he took his meds and everything." she said as Emily gave her the picture back

"You were afraid he was gonna leave you too." Emily said sitting on Kylie's bed.

"I was afraid he was gonna stop taking them on purpose so he could be with my mom. But I'm glad he's happy now. I mean, you make him happy." she smiled looking over at her.

"I'm gonna try Kylie. I like your dad and he likes me. I mean, I know he's not gonna love me the way he loves your mom, but that's OK. I know what she means to him." she said as Kylie sat next to her.

"It's not fair to him not to be in love again before he dies." she said looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

"I know sweetie, it's not. But he loves you and your sister more than anything in this world. You do know that, right?" she asked putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. My dad's a great guy and he's an even better dad. Just, don't hurt him, OK Emily? He's been hurt a lot." Kylie asked looking up at her.

"I won't sweetie." she smiled hugging her.

"Thanks Emily." Kylie smiled looking up at her.

"Listen Kylie, I wanna be your friend, OK? Nothing else. So you know you can talk to me whenever you need to, right?" she asked looking over at her.

"Thank you Emily. That means a lot to me." Kylie smiled leaning in to hug her again.

"Any time sweetie." she smiled as there was a knock at the door.

"Kylie, daddy wants us to get ready for bed." Riley said opening the door.

"Come her Riley." she said holding her hand out to Riley.

"What's the matter Kylie?" she asked seeing the tears in Kylie's eyes.

"Nothing's the matter kiddo. I'm OK. Listen, Emily is gonna be our new friend, OK?" she smiled looking over at her.

"OK. Are you gonna marry my dad?" Riley asked looking up at Emily.

"I don't know sweetie. But whether I do or not, I'm always gonna be your friend, OK? Yours and Kylie's." she smiled looking down at her.

"OK. But I hope my dad marries you. You're really nice and he smiles a lot when you're around." Riley smiled looking up at her.

"Go get ready for bed kiddo, OK? I'm sure dad's waiting." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled before leaving the room.

"Don't mind my sister. She's little and doesn't remember my mom at all. I mean, she's seen movies my Uncle Mark made of her and my dad, but that's all she knows of my mom. She's not used to seeing my dad happy." she said looking over at her.

"That's OK sweetie. Don't worry about me." she laughed looking over at her.

"You should get back out to my dad. I have to get ready for bed." she smiled looking up at her.

"OK sweetie. Thank you for showing me that picture of your mom. It means a lot to me that you wanted to do that." she smiled looking over at her.

"Thanks for wanting to see it." Kylie smiled as Emily got up from the bed and left the room.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked as Emily shut Kylie's bedroom door.

"Yeah, everything is great. Those are some kids you have." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, they're the most precious things in the world to me." he smiled lookig down at her.

"And you're theirs." she smiled leaning up to kiss him quickly before one of the girls came out.

"I can only imagine what you talked about." he laughed looking down at her.

"Nothing bad. Thank you for bringing me to meet them." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thank you for wanting to meet them." he smiled as she took his hand in hers.

"I'm glad I did." she smiled as Vivian and Mimi smiled at one another.


	14. Chapter 14

"Daddy, you have to see what Emily bought me. It's so cool." Riley called out as she, Kylie and Emily entered the loft.

"Em, what did I say?" he asked smiling up at her.

"Oh stop it. I like spoiling them." she laughed looking down at him as she put her shopping bags down.

"Oh yeah, that's all they need. Someone else to spoil them. Where's Kylie?" he asked looking up at them.

"Come on in sweetie." Emily called out turning to the door. When Kylie walked in, Roger couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing a light purple dress and semi heels. Her hair was a little shorter and clipped up. She was wearing a little blush and clear lip gloss.

"Kylie, you look beautiful." he smiled looking up at her as tears rose to his eyes.

"Really daddy?" she asked looking down at him.

"You look just like your mother." he said standing up from the couch.

"Thanks daddy." she smiled looking up at Emily.

"Why don't you go in your room and try on your new outfit so daddy can see it, OK Riley?" Emily smiled looking down at her.

"OK Emily." she smiled taking the bag with her clothes and bringing it in her room.

"Dad, are you OK?" Kylie asked looking up at him as he stood over her.

"Yeah, I'm fine princess. I just can't believe how grown up you look." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks dad. I'm gonna go in my room and call Carrie. Thanks for taking me out Emily. You're the best." she smiled leaning up to hug Emily.

"No problem sweetie. Anytime." she smiled watching Kylie go into her room. "Are you OK Baby?" she asked looking up at Roger who was looking at Kylie's bedroom door.

"I can't believe how grown up she looks. She looks exactly like Keira." he said walking around the loft.

"I'm sorry Roger. She wanted a make over and I thought it would be fun. I didn't think about her looking like Keira." she said looking up at him.

"It's OK. She looks so beautiful." he said looking over at her.

"She's growing up Roger. I know you hate that, but it's inevitable." she smiled touching his arm.

"It's just, when I look at her all I see is that little 4 year old and today I looked at her and saw Keira. She's becoming a young woman." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"If it makes you feel any better, she took my hand every time we crossed the street." she smiled looking up at him.

"You have no idea how much it does. Thanks Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Daddy, look what I got." Riley called out coming out of her room. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with glitter, a pink t-shirt and a denim jacket.

"You look so beautiful little one." he smiled looking down at her.

"Thank you daddy. Am I as pretty as mommy?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes you are little one." he smiled leaning down to pick her up.

"Why don't you go get your sister and we can go out and show off your new outfits?" Emily suggested smiling at Riley.

"Cool. Thank you Emily." she smiled as Roger put her down.

"Your very welcome my sweetie." she smiled watching Riley go to Kylie's room.

"How did I get so lucky to get a woman who is so good with my girls?" he asked looking down at her.

"You have great girls." she smiled leaning up to kiss him as Kylie came out of her room.

"Dad, can I put more lip gloss on? I promise it'll be clear." she asked looking over at them.

"Sure princess." he smiled looking down at Emily.

"Thanks for being so cool dad." she smiled looking up at him.

"Well, you're growing up. I've learned I can't stop that. No matter how much it sucks." he told her as she smiled at him.

"Let me get your lip gloss sweetie." Emily smiled looking up at Roger before going to her purse.

"Thanks Em." she smiled leaning up to hug her before going into her room.

"I'm gonna go put my shoes on daddy." Riley yelled running into her room.

"OK little one." he laughed looking over at Emily. "Thank you for being so good with my girls." he whispered taking her face in his hands.

"Well, thank you for letting me be a part of their lives." she smiled kissing him.

"I was thinking, maybe later we could drop the girls off with Mark and Mimi and I can go to Jersey with you. Maybe spend the night." he smiled looking down at her.

"I would love that." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close. They had been dating for almost a month and hadn't slept together. Not because they didn't want to, it was just complicated with the girls.

"OK, I'm ready." Kylie announced coming out of her room smiling at them.

"OK sweetie. Come on Riley, we're ready to go." Emily called out as Riley came out of her room.

"OK I'm ready." she smiled looking up at them.

* * *

"So you and the girls had fun today?" Roger asked smiling at her as they drove to New Jersey.

"Yeah, we had a great day. They're really great girls." she smiled as she drove the car.

"They've taken to you. They really like you." he smiled taking her hand.

"I like them too Roger." she smiled looking up at him. They listened to the radio as they continued the drive to Emily's apartment. When they got there, Emily put the stereo on and they sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Roger?" she asked looking up at him.

"I haven't been with a woman in 6 years. Yeah, I think I'm ready." he whispered leaning in to kiss her. It was like no other kiss they had ever shared. It started off tender and turned intense in a matter of seconds. He swept her into his arms and carried her to her bedroom where they made love.

"Are you OK Baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, I've never been better." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Good. What time do you have to be home?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't. Mark and Mimi are gonna cover for me in the morning with the girls." he smiled caressing her face.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Aren't the girls gonna be suspicious?" she asked sitting up in the bed.

"It'll be OK Em, don't worry." he said looking up at her.

"I worry Roger. I don't want the girls to think I'm taking you away from them." she said looking down at him.

"Everything you've done this past month has shown them the opposite. You spend more time with them than you spend with me, and that's great. I'm glad you're getting along. It's one night Em. It's not like I do this all the time." he said looking up at her.

"But what about when it happens again? Or when I spend the night with you at the loft? You don't think that's gonna have an effect on them? To see their father with someone other than their mother?" she asked turning to him.

"Em, they've seen us kiss. And it's not like you're just some random woman. We have feelings for each other and you have feelings for them and vice versa. Baby, it's gonna be OK." he said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. I do have feelings for them. I love those girls. I just don't want them to hate me for taking you away from them." she said looking down at him.

"You're not taking me away from them. You've made ever effort to make them a part of our relationship. We take them on dates and they sit with us when we're just hanging out at the loft. Em, they could never hate you." he told her sitting up to hold her.

"I don't know if I could handle it if they did." she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I know Baby, it's OK." he whispered caressing her hair as they laid back down and fell asleep in each others arms. The next morning Roger woke up first and looked down at Emily. He leaned down to kiss her head before getting up and slipping on his boxers. He reached into his jeans pocket and took his pills out. He removed one from the bottle and went into the kitchen to make coffee. As he put the pill into his mouth, he took a sip of water.

"Good morning Roger." Vivian smiled as she came out of her room.

"Good morning Viv." he smiled as the coffee perked.

"I didn't expect to see you standing in the kitchen when I heard footsteps." she teased looking up at him.

"Em's still sleeping. Do you guys have anything here for breakfast? I wanna make Em a special breakast." he asked looking down at her.

"I wanted to go to the city and take the girls out for breakfast." Emily smiled from her bedroom doorway.

"OK. We'll get dressed and pick them up." he smiled looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled looking up at him as he approached her.

"Good morning Baby." he whispered leaning down to kiss her.

"Good morning Roger." she smiled kissing him back. "I'll be in in a minute, OK? Viv has a blouse I wanna borrow." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I'll see you later Viv." he said looking over at Vivian.

"OK Roger." Vivian smiled as he closed the bedroom door and Emily walked over to Vivian dragging her into her room.

"It's about time. How was it? Was he as amazing as I think he is?" she asked smiling over at her.

"It was incredible, but is it bad that I feel like I betrayed Keira?" she asked looking over at her.

"No sweetie, it's not. But you've never even met her." he said looking over at her.

"But I feel like I know her. I mean, Roger's told me everything about her and Kylie and Riley... I don't know if I can do this Viv." she said as tears came to her eyes.

"Sweetie, Roger's over her. I highly doubt he would have slept with you if he wasn't." she said putting her arm around her shoulder.

"I love him Viv, I don't want to hurt him. Or the girls.." she cried looking up at her.

"How are you gonna hurt them? You love their father and I'm pretty sure he loves you too." she said looking over at her.

"He is no where near telling me yet. That much I know. And I haven't told him either." she said looking over at her.

"What are you gonna do?" Vivian asked looking over at her.

"I don't know Viv. All I know is, I don't want him and the girls to get hurt." she said looking over at her as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt either." she said looking over at her.

"That's the last thing I'm worried about at this point in time." she said getting up from the bed.

"Just don't do anything stupid Em." Vivian said looking up at her.

"I'll see you later." she said turning to open the door.

"Do you want some coffee before we leave?" Roger asked standing in the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm gonna get dressed." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby." he smiled drinking his coffee as she went into her room to get dressed.


	15. Chapter 15

As they drove to the loft, Emily didn't say a word. Roger played with the radio and just kept looking over at her. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to talk to her until they got to the loft. She parked the car out front and looked over at him. "Are you OK Em?" he asked looking over at her.

"Not really. I'm not feeling too good. Can I take a rain check on breakfast?" she asked looking up at him.

"What the matter Emily? Is this about last night?" he asked looking over at her.

"No, I'm just not feeling too well. I think I'm coming down with something." she said looking over at her.

"Em, talk to me. It is about last night, isn't it? I'm fine. I have no regrets about what happened." he said looking over at her as he reached over to touch her face.

"But I do Roger. I feel like I just betrayed Keira somehow and I didn't even know her. I don't know if I can do this." she said pulling away from him as tears stung her eyes.

"Em, don't do this, please. You know I'm over her. I'm with you." he said dropping his hand from her face.

"I know that. Roger this doesn't have anything to do with you. It's me. I'm in love with you, but I feel like I'm helping you cheat on Keira and I can't do it. I know you'll never love me. At least not like you loved Keira and I thought I could handle that, but I can't. I'm sorry. Roger please I have to go home now." she cried not looking at him.

"Em please." he said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry Roger. Tell the girls I love them, OK?" she said looking over at him.

"Em, I love you." he whispered looking over at her.

"Roger please, just go." she yelled crying more as she still refused to look at him.

"Bye Em." he said quietly as he got out of the car and watched her drive off. When she turned the corner she pulled over and cried into her hands. She couldn't believe she had just broken up with Roger. But she was feeling so much guilt over Keira, that she couldn't face herself if she kept seeing him.

"Hey Rog." Mimi called out drinking her coffee at the counter.

"Are the girls up yet?" he asked looking over at her.

"Not yet. Is everything OK? Where's Em?" she asked looking over at him seeing he wasn't right.

"She's probably on her way home by now. We broke up." he said going into his room and shutting the door.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean you broke up? What happened?" she asked opening the door.

"I don't know. I mean, everything was great last night and then on the ride into the city she wasn't acting right, and then when we got here she said she needed to go home because she wasn't feeling well. I pushed her on it and she just kept saying that she felt like she was betraying Keira by being with me and she loves me and knows I could never love her the way I loved Keira and we broke up. I told her I loved her Mimi and she didn't even respond. She just yelled at me to get out of the car and she drove off. What am I gonna do Mimi?" he asked looking up at her as he began crying.

"I'm so sorry Roger. Do you love her?" she asked sitting on his bed.

"Yeah I do. After Keira, I never thought I would ever love anyone again and then Em came into my life and I felt alive again. The girls love her and I was feeling better than I had in a long long time. I want to be with her Mimi, but how am I gonna get her to see that Keira has nothing to do with our relationship? My feelings are for her, not Keira." he asked looking up at her.

"I don't know Roger, but you can't just let her push you away. You have to fight for her." she said looking over at her.

"I don't want to lose her Mimi." he said looking up at her.

"So go get her back. And don't let her get away." she said looking over at her.

"How?" he asked looking up at her.

"Let me worry about the how. I'll take care of the girls, just pull yourself together and get changed. I'll be right back." she said getting up and leaving the room. She called Joanne to get her car so Roger could go to Jersey and get Emily back. "OK, you have Joanne's car until tomorrow. Go get her." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Mimi. I appreciate this." he said looking down at her.

"Roger, Keira was my best friend and you know how much I love her, but I haven't seen you and the girls this happy in a really long time. Emily is good for you and I know you're all good for her too. I see how she is with you and the girls and I know this is what Keira wants for you. I don't want to see you lose each other over guilt. You have nothing to feel guilty about. Keira wants you and the girls to be happy and Emily does that. And the fact that Emily feels guilty just means that she loves you three very much." she said looking up at him.

"I'm gonna go get her back Mimi. I can't let her out of my life. I love her." he smiled looking down at her.

"So you go get her." she smiled leaning up to hug him.

"OK, I'm going." he smiled rushing out of the loft. He stopped at Maureen and Joanne's and picked up Joanne's car and started driving to Emily's. All he could think about was how he felt about her. He was in love with her. After Keira died he didn't think he would live long enough to be in love again. He didn't want to love anyone else and then he met Emily. He loved everything about her. Her short light brown hair, her blue eyes, the way she scrunched her nose when she laughed, everything. He didn't want to lose her. He pulled up to her house and parked behind her car. He got out and rang the bell. Vivian appeared at the door.

"Thank God you came back. She's in really bad shape Roger. I don't know what's gotten into her, but you have to talk to her." she said hugging him.

"That's why I'm here Viv. I love her. I can't let her throw away what we have." he said looking down at her.

"She's in her room and she won't let me in. She locked it and I can't get it open." she said as they rushed into the apartment.

"I'm gonna break it down." he said trying to turn the door knob to open it, but it didn't budge.

"Please Roger, you have to do something. I've never seen her this upset. I don't know what she's gonna do." Vivian told him as Roger moved back from the door and rammed it as hard as he could with his shoulder. The door swung open and he fell on the floor on his shoulder.

"Dammit." he yelled before getting up holding his shoulder. Emily was laying on her bed looking u\p at him.

"Roger, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking up at him.

"I can't let you do this Emily. I love you and I don't want to lose you." he said holding his shoulder as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Roger, I love you too, but I can't do this. I feel like I'm stealing someone elses husband and I can't live with that." she cried looking up at him.

"Emily, I love Keira. I always will, but our vows were till death do us part and she died. I never thought I would ever find anyone I could love after that, but I did. I found you. You're smart, funny, beautiful, and you love me and my girls. All the qualities Keira would have loved. Emily please, don't throw away what we have out of guilt. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I love you and you love me. That's a good thing. Please don't walk out of my life." he asked reaching out to her with his good arm.

"Buit Roger, what about the girls?" she asked looking up at him.

"The girls love you Emily. And I happen to know that Kylie thinks you are the coolest ever. That's got to give you some indication that if Kylie thinks you're cool, you can do no wrong." he laughed looking over at her.

"I just don't know if I can handle this Roger." she said her face was red and blotchy from crying.

"So let me help you the way you helped me." he said looking over at her.

"I'm sorry about your arm." she said looking over at him reaching out for his right shoulder.

"That's OK. I'll live." he said wincing in pain.

"Are you OK?" she asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think I dislocated it. Are you OK? I mean, are we OK?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, we are. I'm sorry Roger." she said leaning into him as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah I do. Let me just get cleaned up." she said looking up at him.

"OK Baby. I love you Emily." he smiled leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking up at him before getting up to get cleaned up.

"Let me get you some ice for your shoulder." Vivian smiled looking over at him.

"Thanks Viv." he smiled getting up from the bed.

"No, thank you for getting through to her. She loves you, you know?" she said looking up at him.

"I love her too Viv." he said looking down at her as she handed him an ice pack.


	16. Chapter 16

"Daddy, you're home. Where did you go?" Riley asked looking up at him from the breakfast table.

"I went to go pick up Emily. I thought we could all spend the say together. You, me, Emily and your sister." he smiled looking over at her.

"Cool. Can we go to the zoo today? she asked getting up from the table.

"We'll see." Emily smiled looking down at her.

"Well, I see Roger was able to talk some sense into you." Mimi smiled looking at Emily.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me." Emily smiled looking up at Roger.

"That's OK sweetie. You're here now." Mimi smiled as Kylie came out of her room.

Emily, you're here.." she said rushing over to hug her. "I missed you." she said hugging her tight.

"I miss you too my sweetie. There's no where else I'd rather be." she smiled hugging Kylie tight.

"Daddy, can Emily sleep over tonight, please?" Kylie asked looking up at Roger.

"I don't know sweetie. We can talk about it later, OK?" he smiled looking down at her.

"Emily, can you come in and help me pick out something to wear today?" Kylie said taking Emily's hand and leading her into her room.

"OK sweetie." she smiled looking over at her. "I'll be right back Baby." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"OK Baby." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Emily, are you and dad gonna break up?" she asked looking up at her.

"No sweetie, we're not. Why do you ask?" Emily asked her as she sat on the bed next to her.

"I heard dad and Aunt Mimi talking earlier and he said something about not wanting to let you out of his life and Aunt Mimi told him to go get you. So I thought you guys broke up." she said looking up at her.

"Sweetie, I made a big mistake earlier. But I'm OK now. I'm sorry if I scared you." she said looking over at her.

"Did my dad sleep over your house?" she asked looking up at her.

"You're not a little girl anymore Kylie, but I think that's something you should ask your dad." Emily said looking over at the picture of Keira, Roger and Kylie in her room.

"Em, my dad is in love with you. I know he is. I think he loves you almost like he loved my mom." she told her looking up at her.

"I know. Does that bother you?" Emily asked looking over at her.

"No. I love you Em. You're really good to me and Riley. And I like the way you make my dad happy. He deserves to be happy." Kylie smiled looking up at her.

"I love you and your sister too, you know?" Emily smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I know Em. Me and Riley love you too." Kylie smiled leaning in to hug her.

"I know sweetie. So, why don't we pick out an outfit for you to wear?" Emily smiled looking over at her.

"OK Em. Thanks." she smiled looking over at her.

"No problem kiddo. I'll do anything for you and your sister." she smiled standing up.

"All you have to do is make my dad happy." she smiled standing up and joining her at the closet.

"I do love him Kylie." she said looking down at her.

"I know Em." she smiled as they looked through the clothes.

* * *

"So daddy, can Em sleep over? She can sleep in my bed if you want." Riley offered looking up at Roger as they walked along 10th St.

"No, it's OK kiddo. I think Em's gonna be sleeping in daddy's room." Kylie smiled holding Emily's hand.

"OK." she smiled looking up at Roger who was smiling down at Emily.

"Daddy, can we have chocolate milk shakes at the Life Cafe?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, can we?" Emily asked flashing her blue eyes at him.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" he asked smiling down at Riley.

"Yeah dad, looks like." she laughed as Emily and Kylie smiled up at him.

"Sure. I would love to take my girls for chocloate milk shakes." he laughed putting his arm around Emily's shoulders.

"Yay." Emily laughed looking over at Kylie.

* * *

"So what happened this morning with Roger and Emily?" Mark asked looking over at Mimi as she made dinner.

"They slept together last night and Em was feeling a little regret over Keira, but she's OK now." Mimi smiled looking over at him.

"I'm glad. I would hate for Roger and the girls to lose the best thing that's happened to them over guilt." he said looking down at her.

"Roger's in love with her. You know, he borrowed Jo's car so he could drive back to Jersey to talk to her? He didn't want to lose her." she smiled looking up at him.

"And she's in love with him too." Mark said as she looked up at him surprised. "What? I'm not allowed to notice anything?" he asked smiling as he put his arms around her.

"They are great together, aren't they?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah they are. I'm glad he didn't let her go. She's good for him and the girls." Mark smiled kissing her head as the door slid open. It was Roger, Emily and the girls.

"Did you guys have fun today?" Mimi asked looking up at them.

"Yeah, we went to the zoo and daddy brought us for milk shakes." Riley smiled looking up at them.

"That sounds awesome sweet heart." she smiled looking over at them.

"Dad, can we sleep over Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne's house tonight?" Kylie asked looking over at them.

"Why do you wanna sleep over there sweetie?" Mimi asked looking up at her.

"So you and Uncle Mark and dad and Emily can go out. Just you grown ups." Kylie smiled looking up at Emily.

"Yeah, and then Emily can sleep over in my room." Riley smiled as Kylie looked over at her.

"What is it with you wanting Emily to sleep in your room?" Kylie asked looking over at her.

"Well daddy only has one bed in his room and I have our bunk beds." she said looking up at her.

"If Emily sleeps over, she can sleep in dads room with him." Kylie said as Roger and Emily looked down at her.

"Why would Emily want to sleep in daddy's room? He snores and takes all the blanet." she asked looking up as everyone laughed.

"Because she's daddy's girlfriend and when grown ups date, they sleep in the same bed." Kylie smiled as Emily buried her face in Roger's chest in embarrassment.

"Why don't you girls go get cleaned up for dinner? I'll call Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne to see if you two can stay over." Roger asked holding Emily in his arms.

"OK daddy." Riley called out running off to the bathroom.

"Kylie can I talk to you in your room for a minute, please?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Roger." Emily said looking up at him.

"It's OK Baby. I'll be right out." he smiled kissing her head.

"Daddy, did I say something wrong?" Kylie asked as he brought her into his arms.

"I love you kiddo." he smiled hugging her tight.

"I love you too daddy. And so does Emily." she smiled looking up at him.

"So, what do you know about grown ups and relationships?" he asked smiling down at her.

"Well, I know Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark have a normal relationship, even though they've been dating for as long as I've known them and they're just getting married now. And I know Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne have a weird relationship, and even though it's been weird ever since I've known them, they would never want to be with anyone else but each other." she laughed looking up at him.

"And it wouldn't upset you if things got serious with me and Em?" he asked looking over at her.

"Upset me? Daddy, we have never been happier. Em loves us. I like having her around. It makes me feel like I have a mom." she smiled looking over at her.

"You know, you always have a mom. Even though your mom died, she's still your mother." he told her taking her face in his hands.

"I know dad, but that's not what I mean. It's been really nice being with Em and seeing you with her. It's like, you're back. You're the old you. You're in love with someone who's in love with you. Dad, I'm happy for you and Em is so great to me and Riley. She's there for us, you know?" she smiled up at him.

"Thank you princess. I haven't been this happy in a long time." he said walking around her room.

"I know dad, neither have we." she smiled as Emily knocked on the door.

"Dinner's on the table, you two." she smiled as she opened the door.

"OK Baby, we'll be out in a second." Roger smiled looking back at her.

"OK." she smiled looking up at Roger.

"Go get washed up princess, OK?" he smiled before leaving the room with Emily.

"Is she OK?" Emily asked as he closed her bedroom door.

"She's great Baby. I love you." he smiled looking down at her.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled leaning up to kiss him before they joined everyone else in the dining room.

"Daddy, can I bring my bike to Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne's?" Riley asked helping Mark set the table.

"You're gonna have to as Aunt Maureen and Aunt Joanne. Kylie, let's go princess. Dinner." Roger called out as they sat at the table.

"Daddy, are we definitely sleeping over Aunt Maureen and Aunt Jo's? Because I need to get my cd's together." Kylie asked coming out of her room.

"Yeah princess, you're definitely sleeping over Aunt Maureen and Aunt Jo's. But why don't you come and eat dinner first." he answered smiling up at her.

"OK dad. Em, can I borrow your Creed cd's?" she asked sitting at the table.

"Sure sweetie, they're in my car. I'll give them to you when we drop you guys off, OK?" she smiled pouring iced tea for Riley.

"Thanks, you're the best." Kylie smiled sitting down as Mark and Mimi enjoyed the view.


	17. Chapter 17

"Roger, what did you do to your room?" Emily asked as they returned home from their night out.

"What?" he asked looking around as he put his arms around her waist.

"Where are your pictures of Keira?" she asked turning around to look into his green eyes.

"I took them down. I told you, I'm moving on." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"You didn't have to." she said looking up at him.

"Yeah I did Em. I'm with you." he said caressing her face.

"I love you Roger." she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him close.

"I love you too Em." he whispered kissing her head. He led her over to the bed and they made love. The next morning Roger woke up first. He stared down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed. He leaned over to stroke her short hair. He leaned over to her. "Good morning Baby." Roger whispered waking Emily up.

"Hey. What time is it?" she asked looking around.

"8:30. I was wondering if you wanted to go out to breakfast, just you and me?" he asked leaning down to kiss her.

"I would love that. What time do we have to pick the girls up?" she asked smiling up at him.

"Not until later. I was hoping I would have a day out with just me and my girlfriend." he smiled caressing her face.

"I think that's an awesome idea." she smiled leaning up to kiss him again. It was passionate and tender at the same time. He rolled her onto her back as they began to make love.

"Em, I was thinking." he smiled looking down at her as she lay on his chest.

"What's that Baby?" she asked looking up at him.

"Why don't we go to Jersey after breakfast and you can pick up some clothes. You can stay over tonight and walk with me to take the girls to school tomorrow." he smiled looking down at her.

"How do you think they would feel about that? I mean, it's one thing them wanting me to spend the night, but it's another thing entirely me waking them up for school." she said looking up at him.

"Baby, they love you. They want you in our lives. So do I." he smiled rolling over on to his elbow to look at her.

"And what about Mark and Mimi?" she asked rolling over towards him.

"Are you kidding. Mimi will be thrilled. She usually has to deal with me, Mark and Riley in the morning and Kylie's usually no help. She has those damn headphones attatched to her ears." he laughed leaning in to kiss her.

"Roger, she's 12. it's not gonna get any easier." she laughed looking up at him.

"I know. I remember how I was when I was her age. I just got into playing the guitar and I drove my parents crazy." he laughed looking down at her.

"I've never heard you play. I'd like to." she smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Maybe I'll just have to give you a private show." he whispered caressing her face kissing her again.

"I'd like that." she smiled caressing his face too.

* * *

"Emily, you're here." Riley called out running over to her as they entered Maureen and Joanne's apartment.

"Yeah sweetie. Me and daddy wanted to take you girls out for dinner." she smiled hugging her.

"Emily, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Kylie asked coming out of her room at Maureen and Joanne's.

"Sure sweetie. I'll be right back." she smiled leaning up to kiss Roger before going into Kylie's room. "What's the matter sweetie?" she asked as Kylie closed the bedroom door.

"You have to promise not to tell my dad, OK?" she asked looking up at her.

"Of course sweetie, you can tell me anything. What is it?" she asked looking over at her.

"Um, I got my period last night and I don't know how to tell my dad. You know how he is when it comes to me growing up, but I have no one to talk to about it." she said sitting on her bed.

"What about your aunts?" she asked looking down at her.

"I love my aunts, Em but they're not my mom, you know? And you're the closest thing I have to a mom." she said looking down at her hands.

"Sweetie, you know I'm here for you. But I'm not trying to take the place of your mom." she said wrapping her arms around her.

"I know but are." she said leaning in to her.

"What do you need to know?" she asked looking over at her.

"How do I tell my dad?" she asked looking up at her.

"Very carefully." she laughed kissing her head.

"Yeah, I know." she laughed hugging her tighter. "I love you Em." she smiled looking up at her.

"I love you too sweetie. Do you want me to tell your dad later?" she smiled looking down at her.

"Yeah, can you?" she asked looking up at her.

"I think I can do that." she smiled looking down at her.

Thanks. Um, I'm scared Em." she said looking up at her.

"Scared of what sweetie?" she asked looking down at her.

"Everything. I don't know what to do." she said looking up at her.

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll help you, OK?" she smiled kissing her head again.

"Thanks Em." she smiled looking up at her.

"Do you want a night out just you and me we can talk more?" she asked looking down at her.

"Nah, it's OK. I wanna hang out with you, dad and Riley. We're like a real family." she said looking over at her.

"Are you sure? I'm sure your dad will understand." she smiled looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she smiled hugging her.

"OK sweetie." she smiled looking at her.

"So, what did you and dad do last night?" she asked smiling up at her.

"We had fun and that's all I'm gonna tell you." she laughed looking down at her.

"Just tell me, you slept over right?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah, I slept over." she laughed looking down at her.

"Did you see my dad took my moms pictures out of his room?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yeah sweetie, I did. But he didn't have to do that." she said getting up from the bed.

"Yeah he did. He wanted to show you that he's ready to move on with you. He loves you Em." she smiled looking upat her.

"Well, how do you feel about him taking her pictures out of his room?" she asked looking down at her.

"I'm OK with it. I mean, I know she'll always be my mom and I'll always love her, but she's gone and my dad is still here. I just want him to be happy." she smiled looking up at her.

"Thanks kiddo." she smiled looking down at her.

"My dad loves you Em, we all do." she smiled getting up to hug her.

"I love you guys too sweetie." she smiled hugging her. "Come on, your dad must be freaking out because we've been in here so long." Emily smiled kissing her head.

"OK Em. Thanks for filling in for my mom." she smiled looking up at her.

"No problem sweetie." she smiled as they left the room.

"Is everything OK?" Roger asked looking over at them.

"Yeah Baby, everything's fine. Just girl talk." she smiled with her arm around Kylie's shoulders.

"OK, are my girls ready to go?" he asked looking over at them.

"Yeah daddy, we're ready." she smiled looking up at him before they left the apartment.

"OK, where are we going to eat?" he asked looking over at Emily and Kylie.

"Anywhere Kylie wants." Emily smiled looking over at Kylie.

"I wanna go to the Life Cafe." she smiled looking up at her.

"OK, Life Cafe it is." Roger smiled looking over at them, curious of what they talked about in the bedroom. "Why don't you girls go inside and grab us a table. I need to talk to Emily for a minute." Roger smiled looking over at the girls.

"OK dad. Come on kiddo." Kylie smiled looking over at Riley.

"OK." she smiled looking up at her as they went inside.

"What's the matter Baby?" Emily asked looking up at him.

"What was that all about in the bedroom earlier?" he asked looking down at her.

"Something happened last night and Kylie doesn't know how you're gonna take it and she asked me to talk to you for her." she said looking up at him.

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked looking down at her.

"If you're talking about her little friend that comes to visit once a month, then yeah it is." she said looking up at him.

"Why would she be worried about how I'm gonna take it?" he asked looking down at her.

"The way you are with her growing up." she said looking up at him.

"I'm not mad at her Em. I just think my little girl is growing up too fast." he said looking down at her.

"I know Baby, but we can't stop her." she said as he gave her a smile.

"We, huh?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah we. She's my girl too, you know?" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thanks Em. I'm glad she can talk to you about things I don't understand." she smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"I love her Roger. She's a good girl." she smiled looking up at him.

"She feels the same way about you Baby." he smiled as the girls stood by the window staring at them smiling.

"I think we're being watched." Emily laughed catching a glimpse of the girls.

"Our girls." he smiled looking in at them.

"Yeah, our girls." she smiled taking his hand and leading him into the cafe.

* * *

"Good night Em. I love you." Kylie smiled coming out of her room to say good night to Emily and Roger who were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Good night sweetie. I love you too." she smiled leaning up to kiss her cheek and hug her.

"Good night princess." Roger smiled looking up at her.

"Daddy, can I talk to you please?" Kylie asked smiling down at Emily.

"Sure princess. I'll be right back Baby." he smiled looking down at Emily.

"I'm gonna see if Riley is ready for bed." she smiled getting up going into Riley's room.

"Emily told me about you getting your thing. I don't know what to say. I guess congratulations." he said looking over at her nervously.

"Daddy, it's OK. I know you're not good at this stuff, that's why I had to talk to Em." she said looking up at him.

"I'm glad you have someone you can go to about these things." he told her sitting next to her on the bed.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but having Em around is like having mom here, you know?" she said looking over at him.

"You now, Em's not trying to take mom's place." he said leaning over to pick up the picture of Keira that was sitting on Kylie's night stand.

"I know dad, but she loves us. I know mom would really like her." she smiled looking up at him.

"She would, right?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Yeah dad, she would. Em's funny, she's great to me and Riley and she loves you. All the qualities mom had." she smiled looking over at him.

"I still love your mom, Kylie. I always will, but I can see myself having a future with Emily." he said handing her the picture of Keira.

"There's nothing wrong with that dad." she smiled looking over at him.

"Isn't there?" he asked looking over at her as tears entered his eyes.

"Daddy, mom's gone and you're still here. There's nothing wrong with wanting to be happy again." she smiled looking over at him.

"I know, and seeing how Em is with you and your sister makes me miss your mom more. She's the same way your mom was with you." he said looking over at her.

"I know dad, but you let mom go, right?" she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah princess. I let her go." he smiled looking over at her.

"So move on with Emily. Me and Riley love her and you love her too. Don't worry dad, me and Riley are happy for you." she smiled leaning over to hug him.

"Thanks kid. I love you." he smiled kissing her head.

"I love you too daddy." she smiled hugging him harder.

"Is everything OK?" Emily asked as he came out of Kylie's room.

"Yeah, everything's great. Is Riley in bed yet?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, but she's waiting for you." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thanks Baby." he smiled looking down at her before he went into Riley's room.


	18. Chapter 18

_3 Years Later_

"Come on sleepy head, school." Emily called out quietly sitting on the edge of Kylie's bed shaking her gently.

"OK mom." she asked quietly with her eyes closed.

"No sweetie, it's Emily. It's time to get up for school." she said looking down.

"I'm sorry Em, it's just that's the way my mom used to wake me up when I was younger." she said opening her eyes.

"That's OK sweetie. I understand. Dad's making breakfast, OK?" she said before getting up.

"OK Em. Thanks." she said looking up at her.

"OK sweetie." she smiled before leaving the room.

"Is she up?" Roger asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, she's up." she said quietly as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's the matter Baby?" he asked turning the pancakes over.

"It's nothing." he said looking up at him.

"Em, talk to me. What's the matter?" he asked looking down at her.

"When I went in to wake up Kylie, she called me mom." she said looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Baby. I'm sure she was half asleep. She didn't mean it." he said looking over at her.

"No, that's not it. Is it bad that I liked it." she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Baby. You love the girls. You've been with them for 3 years. It's not bad at all." he said walking over to put his arms around her.

"I've just never had anyone call me mom before and... I don't know, I liked it." she said as he held her tight.

"I know Baby. I remember the first time she called me dad. I thought I was gonna melt right there." he smiled looking down at her.

"That poor kid's been through so much, hasn't she?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, but she's a fighter like her mom." she said kissing her head.

"I'm gonna go make sure Riley's getting ready for school." she said looking up at him.

"Are you OK Em?" he asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah Baby, I'm OK." she smiled before turning to go into Riley's bedroom.

"Come on sweetie pie, it's time for school." Emily called out looking in on Riley.

"OK. Emily, can you help me tie the back of my shirt?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"Sure sweetie." she smiled looking over at her.

"Dad, do you know where my history book is?" Kylie asked coming out of her room.

"It's on the table. Did you call Emily mom before?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah. She caught me off guard, I'm sorry dad." she said looking up at him.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said looking down at her.

"I think I upset Em when I said that." she said looking up at him.

"No princess, you didn't upset her." he said looking over at her.

"Doesn't she want to be our stepmom?" she asked looking up at him.

"Kylie, we've talked about this." he said looking over at her.

"Dad, you love Em and she's been living with us for 2 years. How come you haven't asked her to marry you yet?" she asked putting her book into her book bag.

"I don't know. It just never seemed like the right time." he said looking over at her.

"Dad, if you ask her, I know she'll say yes. She loves you." she said smiling up at him.

"Yeah, she loves me. But I don't know if I'm ready to get married again." he said looking over at her.

"Dad, mom died 9 years ago. You're ready." she smiled eating her pancakes.

"How are you so sure?" he asked looking over at her.

"I know you dad, trust me. You're ready." he said looking over at him.

"I wish I was sure of that." he said looking over at her.

"You are dad, you just won't let yourself be ready." she said looking up at him.

"How did you get so smart kid?" he asked sitting next to her.

"When I turned 13 and became older than you." she laughed looking up at him as Emily and Riley came out of Riley's room.

"You know, I'm not liking this." Roger said looking over at the 10 year old .

"Not liking what, dad?" she asked smiling at him.

"My girls growing up on me." he said looking over at her. She looked so pretty. She was 10 and almost as tall as Emily. She had inherited Roger's height because Keira was only 5'4".

"Don't worry dad. I'm still gonna be your little girl." she smiled looking over at him.

"Come on girls, you have to get to school." Emily smiled looking over at them.

"OK Em." Kylie smiled looking up at her as she continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

"Collins, can I ask you something?" Roger asked looking up at him as he stood behind the bar.

"No, I don't think it's too soon for you to ask Emily to marry you." he said drinking his stoli.

"How did you...?" he started when Collins started laughing.

"My niece. She warned me you were gonna be wanting to talk to someone about this." he laughed putting his glass down.

"Since when is my daughter smarter than me at 15?" he asked laughing.

"Since she's her mother's daughter. But she's right Rog, you're ready. You love Em and she loves you and the girls." he smiled looking up at him.

"Kylie called her mom this morning when she woke her up for school." Roger said wiping down the counter.

"Yeah, she told me. She also said she thought she freaked Em out." he said looking up at him.

"She didn't freak her out, it's just... Em said when she did that she actually wanted it to be true." he said looking over at him.

"How would you feel if the girls called her mom?" Collins asked looking up at him.

"Collins I love Em. I mean, we've been living together for 2 years, but she's not their mother. I don't want them to think it's so easy to replace her, because it's not." he said looking over at him.

"Of course it's not easy for you to replace her. It hasn't been easy for you. It's been 9 years since you lost Keira and you've only been with Emily for 3. I think you've been respectful to Keira and the girls, but Roger, Emily's been good for you and the girls. I don't think they'll hate you for getting married again." he said looking up at him.

"Yeah actually, I think they want me to marry Emily." he said smiling over at him.

"They don't want you to let her get away. My neices are very smart." he smiled looking over at him.

"Yeah, too smart for my own good." he laughed looking over at him.

"Do you wanna get married again?" he asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I do. I never imagined getting married again until I met Emily. She's the only girl I would ever want to marry." he said looking over at him.

"So ask her." he told him smiling.

"I will. I just need to find the right time." he said looking down at him.

"Good boy Rog. I'm proud of you." he smiled leaning over to pat him on the back.

"Thanks." he smiled looking down at him as he continued wiping the bar.


	19. Chapter 19

"Roger, what is all this? Where are the girls?" Emily asked looking up at him as she came in from work. There were candles on the table and champagne glasses.

"They're at Collins place. He wanted to spend some time corrupting them. And I wanted to have a romantic dinner, just us grown ups." he smiled standing in the kitchen cooking.

"What are you up to?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Just a romantic dinner for 2." he smiled leaning down to kiss her.

"Let me just get changed, OK?" she smiled looking up at him.

"OK Baby. Dinner will be ready shortly." he smiled continuing to cook.

"So, do I have to ask how your day was?" she called out from the bedroom as she unzipped her skirt.

"It was OK. Collins came by to see if the girls wanted to spend the night at his place and you know them. Anything to stay up late and play poker." he laughed as she came out wearing a long light pink night gown. It was spaghetti strap, so it looked like an evening gown.

"Do you think this is appropriate for a romantic, candle light dinner for two?" she asked smiling at him.

"You look... wow Em." he smiled looking down at her.

"Just the reaction I was hoping for. I was saving it for a special occasion. So is this a special occasion?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Any night when you're around is a special occasion." he smiled taking her into his arms and beginning to kiss her neck.

"Why, Mr. Davis, are you trying to seduce me?" she giggled looking up at him.

"Um... yeah." he smiled kissing her shoulder.

"What about dinner?" she smiled looking up at him.

"Right. Dinner." he smiled leaning up. "I should finish dinner." he said caressing her face.

"What are you making?" she asked looking up into his green eyes.

"It's Breaded Chicken Cutlet with Roasted Red Peppers." he smiled looking over at the stove.

"Ooooh. I am very impressed. What did I do to deserve this?" she asked looking up at him.

"Does there have to be a reason for me to want to do something nice for you?" he asked continuing to cook dinner.

"You are the sweetest man ever. " she smiled watching him prepare to serve dinner.

"Why don't you sit down right over there Baby and I will serve you?" he smiled looking over at her.

"Why, thank you my prince." she smiled looking up at him as she sat down. "This looks so delicious. It's almost a shame to ruin it by eating it." she smiled looking up at him.

"Em, I wanna ask you something." he smiled sitting across from her.

"What's the matter Baby?" she asked leaning towards him.

"I've been thinking about something for a really long time and I wanted to ask you something, but I was scared." he said looking over at her.

"Scared of what Roger?" she asked looking over at him.

"Scared that I would lose you. Em, I love you so much and the thought of losing you kills me." he said taking her hand.

"What would make you think you would lose me? I love you so much Roger." she said looking into his green eyes.

"I don't know, I mean, things get all mixed up with us. Between my past and the kids, but I want to make sure I don't lose you. Emily, will you marry me?" he asked holding out a small, beautiful ring.

"Will I what?" she asked looking down at his hand.

"Will you marry me Em? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he repeated looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Roger, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you yoo." she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Is that yes?" he asked leaning in to her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah. Yes, I wanna marry you." she smiled looking up at him she he knelt on the floor next to her.

"I love you so much Emily." he smiled holding her around her waist as she held his head kissing him.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking down at her she smiled leaning her chin on his head.

"Your ring." he smiled looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I love it Roger. It's beautiful." she smiled looking down at it.

"You're beautiful." he smiled slipping it on her finger before leaning up to kiss her.

"Do the girls know?" she asked looking down at him.

"Who do you think told me I should ask you?" he laughed looking up at her.

"Kylie?" she asked as tears rolled down her face.

"Yep. My little match maker." he smiled taking her face in his hands.

"I love our family so much Roger." she smiled looking down at him.

"Me too Baby." he smiled leaning up to kiss her again.

"Do you wanna eat dinner and then tell the girls?" she asked looking down at him.

"Can't it just be you and me who knows tonight?" he smiled looking up at her.

"Sure Baby. I would like that. But I wanna pick the girls up first thing and tell them over breakfast." she smiled looking down at him.

"OK Baby. We'll tell the girls first thing in the morning." he smiled leaning up to kiss her.

"I just don't want them to feel like we did this behind their backs." she said looking down at him.

"I know Em, but they knew I was gonna do this. They're the ones who told me that we were ready for this." he laughed looking up at him. "I've been thinking about it for a while, but I was afraid if I asked you, you would get scared. I was scared I was gonna lose you. But then when Kylie called you mom last week, the fact that you wanted it to be true. That's what did it. And then she asked me if you wanted to be their step mom and we just got to talking. She told me, if I asked you, you would say yes because you love me." he smiled looking up at her.

"I love you three so much. I never thought I'd have a family and then I got you." she smiled as he began to sit up.

"We love you too Em." he smiled looking over at her.

* * *

"Dad, Em what are you guys doing here so early?" Kylie asked coming out of hers and Riley's room at Collins apartment.

"We wanted to take you and your sister out for breakfast." Emily smiled looking up at her as she and Roger sat on the couch with Collins.

"OK, let me just get Riley up and we can get dressed." she smiled looking over at them.

"So when are you gonna tell them?" Collins asked smiling at them.

"Over breakfast." Roger smiled looking over at Emily.

"Daddy, Emily." Riley called out running to them.

"Hi sweetie. I missed you." Emily smiled hugging her .

"I missed you too. So what did you and daddy do last night?" she asked smiling up at them.

"We'll tell you all about it when you and your sister get dressed, OK? Me and dad want to take you girls out for breakfast." Emily smiled playing with her long blond hair.

"OK. We'll be right out." she smiled running back into the bedroom.

"What do you think dad and Emily want to tell us?" Kylie asked getting dressed.

"That they're getting married. I saw a ring on Emily's finger." Riley said looking over at her.

"Really? That is so cool. It's about time." Kylie smiled buttoning her jeans.

"Dad forgot about mommy, didn't he?" Riley asked looking over at her.

"No kiddo, he didn't forget about mom. Dad's always gonna love mom, but he loves Emily too and he needs to get on with his life. Not only for him, but for us too." Kylie told her sitting next to her on the bed.

"But if dad still loves mommy, how could he love Emily too?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"Because mom's not here anymore and he is. He can't live his life around mom anymore. He deserves to love someone else and be loved by someone else. And Em loves us too. Having her around has been great for him. And she's been like a mom to us. I like having her around. She looks out for us." she smiled looking down at her.

"What was mom like?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"Like Em. Except she used to teach me how to dance. And before she got too sick, she used to dance with you too. She used to hold you when you were little and dance around the old apartment. She was so pretty. And she loved dad too. When dad's hair was longer, she used to tease him about taking longer in the bathroom than she did. They were really great together." she smiled looking over at her.

"Tell me about when mom and dad got married?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"Dad told you this story a million times kiddo." she laughed looking over at her.

"I know, but I like hearing about it." she smiled looking over at her.

"OK. Well, on christmas eve, the grown ups were exchanging presents at the old apartment and dad gave me a ring box to give to mom." she smiled remembering her first christmas with Roger and Keira.

_10 and a half years earlier_

"_Are you ready princess?" Roger asked looking down at Kylie._

"_Yeah daddy, I'm ready." she smiled sitting on her bed._

"_What do you have to do?" he asked looking down at her._

"_I go outside and give this to mommy and tell her it's a present from santa." she smiled looking up at him._

"_OK princess, it's show time." he smiled looking down at her._

"_I love you daddy." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_I love you too Kylie." he smiled holding her in his arms before getting off the bed and going in to the living room._

"_Kylie, you look so pretty." Keira said smiling at her as she and Mimi cooked in the kitchen._

"_Thank you mommy." she smiled looking up at Roger._

"_What do you have there sweetie?" Keira asked looking down at her._

"_Oh, this is a present from santa." she smiled handing her the small box._

"_From santa, huh?" she asked opening up the box. "oh my... Roger, this is beautiful. What did you...?" she asked staring down at the diamond ring._

"_Keira, will you marry me?" Roger asked smiling over at her._

"_Um...Yes. Yes I'll marry you." she smiled looking up at him as he ran up to pick her up into his arms._

"_Is mommy and daddy getting married?" Kylie asked looking up at Mimi._

"_Yes chica. Mommy and daddy are getting married." she smiled leaning down to pick her up._

"_Yay mommy and daddy." she cheered as Roger held Keira tight._

"_I love you Roger." she whispered holding him tight._

"_I love you too Keira." he smiled kissing her head._

"_Chica, why don't you put your ring on and see how it looks?" Mimi suggested smiling at them._

"_Right, my ring." she laughed looking down at Roger as he put her down._

"_Here, allow me." he smiled taking the ring out of the box and placing it on her left ring finger. "It's a perfect fit." he smiled looking over at her._

"_Just like us." she smiled leaning up to kiss him._

"I like that story." Riley smiled looking up at Keira.

"The next day, dad gave me and mom pretty dresses under the christmas tree so he could marry mom on christmas. Mom gave dad his guitar that day too." she smiled looking down at her.

"Mommy and daddy loved each other a lot, right?" Riley smiled looking up at her.

"Yeah kiddo they did. And for a long time, dad couldn't think of anything but mom. He loved her so much, he couldn't think of moving on without her, but he finally did and then he found Emily." she smiled looking over at her.

"I know, but how could dad still love mom, but want to marry Emily at the same time?" Riley asked looking up at her.

"Because Emily knows how much we all loved mom and she loves mom too. Don't you love Emily?" Kylie asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I love Emily. Sometimes I pretend that she's our mom. Our real mom, you know? She wakes us up for school, helps us with our homework and school projects, she takes us shopping and she loves dad the way mom did." Riley smiled looking up at her.

"So you're happy for Emily and dad?" she asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I am." she smiled as Kylie leaned over to hug her.

"OK, now come on. Dad and Emily are waiting for us." she smiled hugging her sister back.

"Thanks Kylie." she smiled looking up at her.

"For what kiddo?" she asked looking down at her.

"For remembering mom for me." she smiled before getting off of the bed and finishing getting dressed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Daddy, are you and Emily getting married?" Riley asked looking up at Roger as they sat in the diner looking at their menus.

"Well little one, that's what me and Emily wanted to talk to you girls about. I asked Emily to marry me last night, how would you two feel about that? Me and Emily getting married?" he asked looking over at Kylie.

"Dad, it's great. Congratulations." the 14 year old smiled looking over at Emily.

"You know, I'm not trying to replace your mom. I just wanna be someone else who loves you." Emily smiled taking Kylie's hand.

"I know Emily, but we want you to be our mom. I mean, you are already. You do everything a mom does and you love us and our dad. We like having you around." Kylie smiled getting up to hug Emily.

"I love you so much sweetie." Emily smiled hugging her tight.

"I know Em, I love you so much too." she smiled hugging her.

"How about you little one? Are you OK with this?" Roger asked reaching over to Riley's hand.

"Daddy, I love Emily. I'm really happy that Emily is gonna be our mom. Can we call her mom? I mean, mommy will always be our mommy, but Emily is our mom too." she smiled looking over at Emily who was looking at her with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to do that sweetie. I'm always gonna love you girls no matter what." Emily said looking up at Kylie.

"Can we dad?" Kylie smiled looking over at Roger.

"It's up to Emily." he smiled taking Emily's hand.

"I would be honored if you girls called me mom." she smiled looking up at them.

"Cool. Mom can I get chocolate milk?" Riley asked smiling over at Emily.

"Mom, can I get coffee?" Kylie asked as they all laughed.

"Sure sweetie, and no way." she laughed pointing at each of the girls.

"It was worth a shot." Kylie laughed sitting back down at the table.

"I love you Em." Roger whispered as the girls looked at their menus.

"I love you too Roger." she smiled looking over at them.

* * *

"Mom, can I wear this dress?" Kylie asked showing Emily a light blue bridesmaids dress from a bridal magazine. 

"That's really pretty sweetie, but I was thinking something like this." she smiled showing her another dress from another magazine.

"Pink? Are you serious?" she asked looking up at her.

"Why not?" she asked laughing.

"Because pink is so girly." she said looking up at her.

"You are a girl Kylie." Emily laughed looking over at her.

"I know, but I wore pink to my parents wedding and I wanna wear another color to yours and dads." she said looking up at her.

"Well, I figured pink was your moms favorite color, so it would be a way for her to be there with us." she smiled looking over at her.

"You don't have to do that. My dad's totally over her." she said looking up at her.

"Yeah, but she's still your mother and I want to honor the woman who gave me my two beautiful girls." she smiled reaching over to caress Kylie's face.

"Thanks mom." she smiled looking up at her.

"But if you want to wear that dress, I think we can do that." she smiled looking down at the dress Kylie picked out as the door to the loft opened.

"Does anyone have any idea where my husband is?" Mimi asked looking around.

"Him and Roger went to help Maureen and Joanne pick up their new couch. What's up?" Emily asked looking up at her.

"Oh nothing. His mother is just making me crazy." she told her throwing the shopping bags on the couch before plopping down on the recliner.

"What did Mrs. Cohen do now?" Kylie laughed looking over at her.

"She wants me and Mark to buy a house and move to Scarsdale. I am not moving to Scarsdale. That woman can forget that thought right now. Do you believe she wants Mark to take night courses at the college over there so he can be an accountant like his father." she said looking up at them.

"There is no way Mark's gonna go along with that." Emily said looking up at her.

"He better not. I'm not moving to Scarsdale. Can you see me going to tupperware parties and playing bridge?" she said looking up at her.

"Aunt Mimi, you know Uncle Mark will never leave the loft. He loves it here too much." Kylie said looking over at her.

"I hope not, but you know how he is with his mother. She speaks and he jumps." she said looking over at her.

"Mimi, you have nothing to worry about. Mark's here for the long haul." Emily said going over to her.

"I know, it's just, you know how Mark is about wanting a normal life." she said looking over at her.

"Sweetie, he's not going anywhere. You know Mark better than anyone other than Roger. Do you really think he would leave here and move to a house in Scarsdale?" Emily asked looking over at her.

"I don't know. I mean, you and Roger are getting married and you're here to take care of him and the girls. He doesn't have to worry about things anymore." she said looking over at her.

"Just because I'm here to take care of things, it doesn't mean Roger and the girls still don't need you and Mark in their lives. You and Mark are Roger's best friends and the girls' aunt and uncle. They're always gonna need you. Don't worry Mimi. You and Mark aren't going anywhere." she said reaching over to hug her.

"I hope you're right Em." she said looking over at her.

"Don't worry Mimi, I am. Listen, me and Kylie are looking at dresses for all of my bridesmaids. Do you wanna help?" she asked looking up at her.

"Sure. Thanks." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"No problem." she said looking over at her as they looked at the bridal magazines.

"Where's Riley?" Mimi asked looking up at Emily.

"She's with Collins. She has to do a report for career day and she decided to do it on teaching." she said smiling at her.

"Well that's nice. You think she wants to be a teacher?" Mimi asked looking over at her.

"She's 11, you never know." Emily laughed looking over at her.

"Mom, this is the dress you should wear." Kylie said showing Emily the magazine.

"That is really beautiful sweetie. I like it." she smiled taking the magazine from her.

"Really?" she said surprised. Emily had been having a hard time finding a dress she really liked. They had been looking for 4 months since she and Roger got engaged to no avail.

"Yeah, I think we found my dress." she smiled looking over at Kylie.

"Now all you have to do is pick a date." Mimi said looking up at her.

"I've been thinking about that and I think I want a June wedding." Emily said looking up at them.

"That dress would be perfect for June." Kylie smiled looking up at her.

"Roger is gonna be really impressed with all the progress we made today." Mimi smiled looking over at Emily.

"Yeah, well it's the least I could do. He's been nagging me to find a dress and set a date." she said looking over at Kylie.

"Mom, he just loves you and wants to get married already." Kylie smiled looking over at her.

"I know sweetie. I wanna marry him too. But I don't want it to be anything but perfect when we do get married." she smiled looking over at her.

"It will be Em. You and Roger love each other. Whenever you get married, it'll be perfect. Don't worry about it." Mimi smiled taking her hand.

"I know." she smiled looking at her before looking over to Kylie.

* * *

"Em, are you up?" Roger whispered as he entered the bedroom. 

"Yeah Baby, what's the matter?" he asked looking up at him.

"Nothing. I just missed my beautiful fiance. Maureen was such a pain in the ass today." he said plopping on the bed.

"My poor baby. Do you need a massage?" she asked sitting up and kneeling on her knees to start massaging his shoulders.

"Oh yeah. You are definitely the perfect woman." he moaned craning his head bac.

"Was there any doubt?" she asked kissing his neck.

"Not from where I'm sitting." he smiled turning around to face her.

"You are so hot right now. All sweaty with your muscles rippling from moving heavy objects." she whispered looking up at him kissing him hard.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what got into you today?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nothing. I just missed you today. I think I found the dress I want." she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You finally found a dress. That's great." he smiled caressing her face.

"And I think I picked a date." she said looking up at him.

"OH? You and Kylie were very busy today, weren't you?" he asked kissing her again.

"How do you feel about a June wedding?" she asked looking up at him.

"June sounds like a perfect time to get married." he whispered laying her down on the bed to kiss her more.

"I thought you'd like that." she giggled as he kissed down her neck and they began to make love.

"So, what got into you that made you finally pick a dress and a date?" he asked looking down at her.

"I don't know. Me and Kylie were talking about colors for the bridesmaids dresses and then Mimi came in complaining about Mrs. Cohen wanting them to get a house in Scarsdale and then Kylie showed me a dress and it was perfect. It was exactly what I pictured I'd be wearing when we got married." she smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah, Mark and Mimi are not moving to Scarsdale. Mark's been talking about the direction his life has taken and decided that he likes it too much here. They're not going anywhere." he smiled kissing her head.

"Thank God. I know the girls would not want them to go. I don't think they could handle it if they moved. Not after everything they've been to them." she said looking up at him.

"Don't worry Baby. Mark likes his life here way too much." he smiled playing with her short hair.

"Do you wish I would grow my hair long?" she asked looking up at him.

"Nope. I like your hair just the way it is." he smiled leaning down to kiss her again.


	21. Chapter 21

"Mom, I need help zippering this." Riley called out from the dressing room.

"One second sweetie." Emily smiled as Mimi zippered her dress.

"You look beautiful Emily." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"Really? I mean, I want to look perfect when me and Roger get married." she smiled looking over at her.

"Really Em. You look beautiful. You're gonna knock Roger's socks off." she smiled looking at her.

"I want him to still be able to say I do." she laughed turning around to face her.

"Don't worry, he will." she laughed looking over at her.

"OK." she smiled looking over at her.

"Mom, help." Riley called out again from the dressing room next to Emily's.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I'm coming." she said leaving her dressing room and going into Riley's. "Oh my... sweetie, you look so beautiful." she smiled looking down at Riley.

"Really?" she asked looking up at her.

"Yes sweetie. You look so beautiful." she said looking down at her with tears in her eyes.

"What's the matter mom?" she asked looking up at her.

"I'm sorry Riley, you just look so grown up." she smiled looking down at her.

"Thanks mom." she smiled as Kylie came out of her dressing room.

"How do I look?" she smiled looking over at them.

"You look just like your mother sweetie." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"You do Kylie. Your mother is so proud of what a beautiful young woman you turned out to be." Emily smiled with her arm around Riley.

"Thanks mom." she smiled looking up at her. "Wow, you look so amazing." she smiled.

"You think so? I want it to be perfect." she smiled wiping her eyes almost forgetting she was wearing a wedding gown.

"You really do mom. Daddy's gonna love it." Riley smiled looking up at her.

"Thank you sweetie." she smiled kissing her head.

"OK girls, let's get out of these dresses and go for milkshakes." Mimi smiled watching Emily with the girls. She couldn't help but feel good that the girls had everything Keira always wanted them to have. When Keira was dying, she made Mimi promise to urge Roger to move on, but to make sure it was with a woman who loved the girls too. Not only did Emily love the girls, she made them her own. Mimi knew that Emily was exactly who Keira wanted for her family. She often wondered if Keira didn't send Emily to them herself.

"Yay, milkshakes. Mom, can I get a chocolate one?" Riley asked looking upat her excitedly.

"Of course sweetie." she smiled kissing her head again before unzipping her dress and going into her own dressing room to change out of hers. "Mimi, can I ask you something?" she asked quietly so the girls couldn't hear her.

"Yes, Keira is happy for you." Mimi smiled unzipped her dress for her.

"Are you sure?" she asked looking over at her.

"Keira was my best friend Emily. Trust me. You are exactly who she wanted for her family." she smiled looking over at here.

"Thanks Mimi." Emily smiled leaning in to hug her.

"Thank you for loving my best friend's family sweetie." Mimi smiled looking over at her.

"Thank Keira for giving them to me. And not letting me give up on them." she smiled looking over at her.

* * *

"So, Kylie tells me you found a dress." Roger smiled as Emily got into bed.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to see it." she smiled leaning over to him.

"I can't wait to see it either." he smiled taking her into his arms.

"You should have seen the girls in their dresses Baby. They looked so grown up. Kylie looked just like Keira." she smiled looking over at him before laying her head on his chest.

"She was always the one who looked the most like Keira." he said leaning down to kiss her head.

"Mimi said that Keira is happy for us." she said looking up at him.

"I'm sure she is." he smiled before they fell asleep.

* * *

"Mom, I already told you, me and Mimi are not moving to Scarsdale... because I have friends here and I'm not leaving them... Roger and Emily do not want to move the girls to Scarsdale... because this is their home and it's mine and Mimi's too... I'm not talking about this anymore... Goodbye mom." Mark said before hanging up the phone. "You wonder why I screen her calls. That's why." he said looking over at Kylie.

"You're mean Uncle Mark." Kylie said looking over at him.

"Yeah, you deal with her and tell me I'm mean. You're lucky. Your parents are cool." he said drinking his coffee.

"Uncle Mark, why does your mom want you to move to Scarsdale? Doesn't she think Aunt Mimi can take care of you?" Kylie asked looking up at him.

"No sweetie, she knows Aunt Mimi can take care of me. She's just afraid I'm not gonna be able to take care of her when she gets sick." he told her quietly looking over at her.

"But you helped my dad take care of my mom, right?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah sweetie, I did. But that was different." he said looking up at her.

"How? You loved my mom, right?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Of course I loved your mom. She was the greatest thing that ever happened to your dad, but she wasn't my wife like Aunt Mimi is. It's different when it's someone you're married to, you know?" he said looking over at her.

"Like it was different with Aunt Angel?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah sweetie. Like that." he said looking down.

"It'll be OK Uncle Mark. We'll take care of you." Kylie smiled looking up at him.

"I know kiddo. I love you." he smiled hugging her.

"I love you too Uncle Mark." she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her head.

* * *

"Grandma, are you coming to Emily and dad's wedding?" Kylie asked as she spoke on the phone with Mrs. Jenkins.

"Of course sweetie. I wouldn't miss it. Why do you ask?" she asked sitting on her couch in Florida.

"I don't know. I just didn't think you'd come." she said sitting on her bed.

"Sweetie, you, your sister and your dad are still my family. I wanna be there to welcome Emily into it. It's what your mom would have wanted." she smiled looking around her apartment at the pictures of Roger, Keira and the girls.

"Emily's really great grandma. You're gonna love her." Kylie smiled looking at the pictures of her and Emily that were in her room.

"I'm sure I will sweetie." she smiled leaning back on the couch.

"Um... I gotta go grams. Dad and Emily'll be home any minute to pick me up for dinner. I'll see you at thte wedding next week, OK?" she smiled looking around.

"OK sweetie. Have fun. I love you." she smiled looking at the school picture of Kylie hanging on the wall.

"I love you too grams. Bye." she smiled before hanging up the phone.

"Kylie, are you ready? Mom and dad are gonna be home soon." Riley asked going into Kylie's room.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm ready." she smiled looking up at her.

"Kylie, do you think when mom and dad get married we're gonna move out of the loft?" she asked looking up at her.

"No kiddo, I don't think we will. Mom and dad would never take us away from Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark." she said looking down at her.

"Good because, I don't want to leave Aunt Mimi and Uncle Mark." she said looking up at her hearing the loft door open.

"Come on kiddo. Mom and dad are home." she smiled before leaving the bedroom.

"Are our girls ready to go for dinner?" Emily called out seeing Kylie come out of her room.

"Yeah mom, we're ready." she smiled as she ansd Riley went towards them.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey, are my girls ready?" Mrs. Jenkins asked opening the door to the bridal room at the church.

"Grandma." Riley called out running to her.

"Hi sweetie. You look so beautiful." she smiled carefully kissing Riley's head.

"Grandma, this is Emily. Mom, this is grandma." Riley smiled looking up at them.

"Hi sweetie, it's really nice to meet you finally. My girls have been talking non stop about you for 4 years now." she smiled hugging Emily.

"It's really nice to finally meet you too." she smiled hugging her back.

"So, are you girls ready to knock your dad's socks off?" she asked smiling at Riley and Kylie.

"Yeah, we're ready. Are you ready mom?" Kylie asked smiling at her.

"I think so. Um, can I talk to your grandmother alone for a minute, girls?" Emily asked looking over at the girls.

"Sure mom. We love you." Kylie smiled leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"I love you too my sweeties." she smiled before the girls left the room.

"I'll see you out there mom." Riley smled looking over at her.

"OK sweetie." she smled as Riley closed the door.

"You look beautiful Emily." Mrs. Jenkins smiled looking at her.

"Thank you. I hope you don't mind the girls calling me mom. They started doing that when me and Roger got engaged because it made them feel comfortable." she said looking over at her uncomfortably.

"It's OK sweetie. From what I hear you love them like a mother does. I know Keira would have liked you. Anyone who loved Roger was high on her list." she smiled looking over at her.

"He's easy to love. I see why they loved each other so much." she smiled looking over at her.

"They were the sun and the moon to each other. But it's been a long time sweetie. She wouldn't have wanted him to wallow in his grief for the rest of his life. And she would have wanted the girls to have someone who loves them as much as she did, and you do." she smiled playing with her veil.

"I do love them more than anything. They're my life." she smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"I know sweetie. I see that. Are you ready to get married?" Mrs. Jenkins asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you." she smiled hugging her again.

"Just make them happy sweetie, OK?" she smiled looking over at her.

"I will. I promise. I won't let anything happen to Keira's family." she said smiling at her.

"I know you will Emily." she smiled as they opened the door.

"Will you walk me down the aisle? Please? I don't have anyone." Emily asked looking over at Mrs. Jenkins.

"Sure sweetie, but I wouldn't say you don't have anyone. You have Roger, the girls, me and everyone in this crazy little bohemian family. They're not your conventional family, but they're the best you could ever have." she smiled looking up at her.

"I know." she smiled as Mrs. Jenkins took her arm to lead her down the aisle. When Roger caught a glimpse of her his heart beat faster. The butterflies that had yet to appear, had finally done so. Seeing how beautiful Emily was made him nervous. Until that moment he was calm and confident. When Emily reached him, she noticed how nervous he looked. "Are you OK?" she whispered looking up at him.

"Yeah, you look so beautiful Em." he whispered looking down at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself." she smiled seeing him in his tuxedo. She had never seen him in a tuxedo. Now even at Mark and Mimi's wedding. They got married in a small, simple ceremony and all the men wore suits.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join this man Roger James Davis and Emily Sue Addison in holy matrimony." the priest began as they smiled at one another. The priest performed the ceremony. All in attendance felt their joy. Emily had not only become part of the family, she became the center of it. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the priest announced as Roger and Emily turned to one another smiling.

"Hey stranger." she giggled looking up at him.

"Who are you calling stranger?" he asked sweeping her into his arms before kissing her.

"Alright you two. You're married now. You don't need to get gross." Kylie joked looking over at them as everyone laughed.

"That's our girl." Emily smiled looking up at him.

"That she is Baby." he smiled looking over at Kylie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May I have this dance Em?" Roger asked holding his handn out to Emily.

"I would be honored." she smiled looking up at him before taking his hand.

"This is great, huh?" he smiled looking over at everyone as they slow danced.

"The greatest day of my life." she smiled looking over at the girls who were laughing with Collins.

"So what do you think of Keira's mom?" he asked looking down at her.

"She's great. Thank you for sending her in to talk to me." he smiled leaning up to kiss him.

"Oh yeah, like I could keep her away. She's been wanting to meet you for 4 years." he smiled caressing her face.

"Well thank you for giving me a family." she smiled looking up at him.

"Thank you for wanting to be a part of this crazy family." he laughed leaning down to hold her in his arms.

"There's no other family I'd rather be a part of." she smiled looking up at him as they continued to sway to the music.


End file.
